7 Upirs and 1 Vlkoslak
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: The Cullens are a vampire family who take in a fifteen year old werewolf, who's younger brother is a famed wizard in Great Britain. Davina Potter changed her name the night they took her in and made herself forget her past which was nothing but misery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Davina Potter was being trained by her father's best friend and also her Godfather; Harry Potter's Godfather was Sirius Black who was raising his two children alone- of course he had the help of James and Lily. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and as a boy- the same wolf, whom had bit Davina several years ago, had bitten him. Together they practiced to control themselves and also to learn each other's secrets. Fenir Grayback was the Death Eater who had turned Remus because he felt like it; he bit Davina because she was the first born of James and Lily Potter. Natural born enemies of the Dark Lord Voldemort; her parents don't know, because Davina begged Remus not to tell them. He's kept his word for now. It was James's idea that they hung out this night, practicing was what they did whenever they were alone.

He groaned, "Come on Dee; you can do it." She growled at him and he stepped back; she couldn't learn with him breathing down her furry back all the damn time. He should know that by now.

Davina as a wolf was all white with a gray stripe in the form of a rose stem- with thorns. Davina has thick fur and yellow eyes as a real wolf and her talons were sharp enough to peel the upper layer of bone from a finger or toenail. Her jaws were small, but her teeth were as sharp as her claws. Her tail looked like a real wolf's because that's what she actually did look like; just a grey wolf. She growled once more, this time as a sigh and turned back to human.

As a human she was stunningly pretty, her shoulder length hair would resemble her mother's a lot more if she let it grow out. Davina has bright violet eyes and small lips, her fingers were long and pretty too, she was five-three and done growing. Dee had the face of a child and an angel and she knew that. She rebelled against her parents most of her young life; she rarely did homework, threatened to drop out of school and runaway to a muggle village in Russia or just head to Scotland. Then, she rebelled against her parents in the biggest way possible: she hates being the sister of the famous Harry Potter. At first it was pretty nice people would go up to her and tell her how proud they were of her little brother- how lucky he was to have her as a sister…

…Until they asked what House she was in, for Hogwarts. When she told them she was in Salazar Slytherin's House they stepped back slightly and made some excuse. She hated it when they did that; she would never forget the small gasp sound that came from people's mouths when the Sorting Hat placed her with Slytherin. She'd never forget the day she realized she loved Slytherin and took pride in it by painting her room green and refusing to accept any scarlet or gold. She'd wear blood red for a colour, however she refused to wear yellow, so anyway- that never changed. That happened last year; now Harry was starting his second year and she was in her fifth. Three years apart and everyone assumed she was in Gryffindor; however when she said 'I'm in Slytherin' the same reaction came to people and the same expression was on their faces.

Fear.

Davina was born right when her parents had finished school on 11 August 1987 and little brother Harry Potter was on 31 July 1990. It's no secret that Harry is the favourite although they deny when it comes to their mind throughout the weeks; Harry's only amazing great scar was the real scar on his forehead that he got when Voldemort couldn't kill him. Their father's sister, Jackie died saving his life. During the months prior to her death a year after he was born- they were treated equally and after that happened it downgraded her and upgraded him. When she was sorted into Slytherin… it just got terribly bad for her and her self-esteem. She hated her parents so much she honestly considered joining the Dark Lord when he returned from his slumber... Davina Potter was just _so_ miserable. Her parents didn't know it, but she often spent her past few summers at Narcissa Malfoy's with her husband and son, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Narcissa is her second cousin once removed or something similar and she spent most of her summer after her first school year there at Malfoy Manor. She told Draco, her first cousin twice removed stories about Slytherin House and about the teachers and which ones to look out for and which ones he could be befriended and be spoiled like the child he was. He liked the sound of that. She was three years older than him and their parents were mortal enemies but they got along just fine.

"Remus," she muttered, so far this summer she hasn't been near her cousin Narcissa or her family and it's August. "I can't do this again, I'm getting tired. Mum and dad are waiting for me."

Remus called her back and she came because he was her Godfather and for some reason she respected him more then her own father and mother. "Your brother starts his second year this year and after what happened this year, I want you to be ready to help him if he needs it-."

"If he needs help," Davina snapped, crossing her arms. "Then he can ask grandpa Albus- I'm not his babysitter and I never will be. I'm going home, mum promised we'd make fun of the teachers I had." He smirked but frowned. "What?"

He sighed, "Davina, they aren't at home."

She laughed narrowly, "Okay… where, are they? At the Malfoy's? Seeing Sirius? I'm afraid of that house-elf." She explained, so it made sense why they didn't invite her to go with them. "C'mon Remus, where are they?" she asked frowning now.

He sighed, "They went to see Charlus- do not tell them I told you-."

"Charlus, my grandfather- that Charlus Potter?" she and her grandfather got along better then her and Narcissa, a few times she's ran away to see him even. She fell into the grass, it was full of dew already, and it wasn't that late- not even ten yet. "But I- I want to go see Charlus, Remus," he shook his head. She knew why and she got up and turned away from him. Davina Jaclyn-Lilith Potter knew why she wasn't invited to see her own grandfather: he knew that she was in Slytherin House. She hid her pain well from her Godfather; Sirius who was at Mungo's because he was attacked by a werewolf- is Harry's Godfather. Davina, had lost control and attacked her father's best friend; another reason why she couldn't face him right now. Remus didn't know Davina was capable of crying, so he assumed she wasn't. "I'm going home," she muttered and walked from the cemetery. He didn't stop her this time, she yawned as she left the cemetery; as she did- a car had drove by. She pulled the gate shut and turned the knob so it clicked and locked. Remus trusted that her Godchild would get home safe and sound and pray she not do anything stupid. He let her go and didn't go after her- although some voice in his head was telling Remus to get his ass after her and take her home himself. He'd regret it later.

Davina's face was a little warm and she felt cold; she pulled the right shoulder of her cloak back onto her shoulder and walked down the street. She felt the warm headlights of a car again; she ignored it, if it was muggle police- she'd lie and say she was a runaway. Then she could probably go and live somewhere else with parents who could understand how hard being in wizard family was like… of course being a monster was something no parent could understand….

Until the driver of the car got out, "Excuse me, young lady." She stopped and turned. The man was handsome, tall, and blond and blue eyed. "Do you need a ride home?" Davina saw the woman in the car, she smiled. She was beautiful too; her own auburn hair went down a little further then Davina's.

"I'm fine, but thank you." She said and started to turn again.

He stepped forward, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a vampire." She stopped and turned, "My wife and I noticed that you're out here alone and at this hour." She glanced up at the sky.

She looked back at him and muttered, she made eye contact. "It's nearly ten."

He smiled, impressed, "you can read the moon?"

"And the sun position to tell time…." She hesitated, "Since you're a vampire I guess it doesn't matter- I'm a werewolf. We need to know the shape and time of the moon." He smiled again.

"Where are your parents dear?" he asked and went over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Dead. My mum and dad passed away a few days ago- my- my brother did as well." he frowned and said he was sorry, Davina shrugged, "It's alright."

His wife came from the car and came over to them; she bent down and hugged the human, "I'm so sorry they died sweetie. Carlisle?" She whispered turning around to him. She kept her arms on one shoulder and he sighed, finally nodded. Davina wondered what they were thinking.

Carlisle looked down at Davina. "You should have a proper home then the English Foster system. Would you like to come back with us? We have five children, they are vampires but very kind and would never give you trouble. I admit," he told her as she started to smile a little. "It'd be hard but it can be done," she down a little and hugged him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her back. "Esme and I would love to have you in our family- um?"

"Davina, Davina Evans." She whispered with her eyes closed and tears strolling down her cheeks slowly. Esme came over and pressed herself against them both and Davina experienced her first family embrace for the first time since her brother was born.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme's adopted kids had been gone for the summer and the couple was in London for their own getaway for a few weeks. They went to London completely bored and came back with a werewolf-daughter; they moved her into one of the original guest rooms and Esme and Davina spent a mother-daughter day and went shopping. Esme was a little worried when Davina admitted she rarely went shopping except for school supplies. Carlisle laughed and said that Davina was a different kind of human, but at least someone in the family was different; that made Davina feel a lot better. They bought most of _Old Navy_ and _American Eagle_; Carlisle liked that Davina wasn't like his other daughter Rosalie Hale who lived for the sport. Alice didn't mind it and preferred to not shop. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward acted like real teenage vampire boys and spat at the suggestion. Of course that's just according to Esme Cullen, the mother.

Davina spent a few days getting her room the way she wanted it and spent another day resting with her new mother checking in on her every few minutes. "I'm fine Esme!" she laughed.

Esme Cullen nodded and said, "Are you sure you don't need anything Davina?"

"You can just call me 'Dee', it's alright." Esme nodded and considered this, smiled again and left.

Instead of a bed Davina also got a futon, but instead of black like Edwards or Emmett's it was a dark green; her pillows were silver. That was it for honouring Slytherin House. Her dresser was dark oak and pretty with round handles and her closet was full of clothes that Esme got for her behind her back. She had three pairs of shoes: sandals, Sketchers, and dress shoes. She hated heels so Esme got her shoes with thick heel when Dee admitted she always feared the thin-heeled shoes.

She didn't have a full-length mirror like she used to have; it was small and silver as well with a snake for the handle- okay so Slytherin isn't done being in her life. Her curtains were long and touched the floor- they were a deep blue because Esme liked that colour best. Her walls were painted dark green, a little darker then the futon- the floor was a beautiful shiny wood. She sighed happily as she looked around her room as she went to look at it by the doorway.

"I love this room," she told herself. She smiled again and went over and grabbed her book as she passed the shelf where she had set it on and flopped down and began reading it. She got to chapter ten of thirty-four when she fell asleep at one in the morning. Esme had to go in and turn off the light for her.

Her first full week there and her room was done, completely, "Esme," she said going into the kitchen on the eighth day. She turned around and asked what was wrong, "Nothing's wrong Esme, it's just I like this place a lot better then London. Thanks for taking me in," she said. Esme smiled and said she always wanted to know what it would be like to have a human daughter instead of vampire ones.

Carlisle laughed and handed her the comics, she laughed at the Baby Blues. "Did you read London comics?" he asked her. She shook her head and admitted she never read the paper unless if she needed to learn something worth learning. "Were you good in school?"

She shrugged, "I guess. My grades slipped slightly at the end of the year- this past year, er- that's normal." She told him, but Esme nodded. "School was my home during the school year, I never went home for the holiday break and summer was just twelve weeks of boredom for me. My brother- liked school too, but would rather spend his time trying to get hurt. He liked to show off and it showed." She muttered bitterly, Carlisle glanced at Esme. She said nothing.

"I'm sure your brother was a good kid Dee, just like you." He said, Davina hugged him and he laughed and hugged back.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle was leaving for work, at the hospital; Esme went to the garden and Davina went back upstairs to finish her book. She planned to read their library before she started in a muggle school for the first time in four years. The Cullen/Hale library was about a quarter of the size of the Hogwarts library, but more civil in the sense that books didn't fly around on their own, or didn't scream at you if you were opening it without permission from a teacher.

They lived in a small neighborhood in country of New York; the house was big enough for the vampire family and seemed a little smaller now that a werewolf was living there. It was painted white as all were on the street. The backyard was huge and pretty with flowers of many kinds and on the warm days, the scent given off by them was amazingly strong.

* * *

Well the day that the vampric kids came back, Davina was out in the garden. Davina was lying in a tall grass; the clouds had covered the sun, her lay on her back with the cover of the novel blocking the sun's rays from her eyes. She didn't notice that Esme has gone inside. Butterflies and bugs crawled or flied nearby, but Davina wasn't bother by the centipede. She's cut open so many, they didn't bother her anymore. For Potions, she's needed the heart and brain; then fifty of the legs.

Esme was in the kitchen when they snuck up on her; she yelled out and screamed when she saw Alice and her kids. "Alice, dear; Rose. Emmett- Edward and Jasper! I'm so glad your back," she cried as she hugged them each, "Carlisle was going to try to finish early today." She told them, they laughed and said they figured that. She giggled as the boys kissed her cheek and they disappeared upstairs to unpack and clean up after their ten-week vacation.

Alice was the first one to see the open door to the guest room, she called Edward and he hurried down to her; she pointed into the room and they looked at each other. "Whose is it? New vampire?" Edward shrugged. The others came to the first two quickly. The door opened and Carlisle called to them, they walked out of the room and went to the top of the stairs to see the new person getting there first.

"Did you get the thing off the guys-?" she didn't know how to finish.

He chuckled and nodded, "It was odd, but we got it." She laughed and he hugged her. He looked up at the five at the top of the steps, "Well look, who's here!" he boomed at them. They smiled and waved, Edward and Alice watched Davina for a moment. She stepped back as Esme and the five vampires crowded around Carlisle as they greeted him, hugged and kissed him. Alice and Rose kissed his cheek and Esme kissed his lips. Davina rolled her eyes, whenever James and Lily had done that she yelled at them to get a room. They usually disappeared for several hours.

But with Carlisle and Esme, it was adorable and something that Davina didn't mind anymore. "You're a werewolf?" Jasper asked, she nodded. "I could sense it," he said when she asked him how he knew. She shrugged. "How long have you been one?"

"I was bitten when I was five." She said, Esme and Carlisle took hands and introduced the newest member of the family.

"Kids, this is Davina Evans. If anyone asks we adopted her and decided to keep her name, which is what she did." Carlisle nodded with Esme as she spoke. "Davina this is, Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale," Davina smiled because Esme has called a group of _nearly_ adult vampires 'kids'.

"When did we adopt her Esme?" Jasper asked.

"This summer on August 12th 2002." She said, Davina nodded and realized that they took her as theirs the day after she turned fifteen years old. "She's fifteen and she is a werewolf."

"Dee can control it very well from what we've seen already," Davina shrugged when Rose looked at her. "Did you see her room?" they nodded.

"Completely werewolf style." Davina beamed at her older brother, Emmett. Davina's eyes followed Carlisle as he walked around her and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with small boxes and Davina was utterly surprised when he handed one to her too. "What's this Carlisle?"

"Well open it, or ask Alice. She knows," he muttered.

Alice giggled and opened her box; they all got something of course; Davina got a necklace with a small cross; she wasn't used to getting gifts anymore. Christmas and birthdays were of one gift from her parents and maybe one from Remus if he felt like it. "Thank you Carlisle," she whispered he grinned and put it on for her. It was fake silver, he told her. It had a gold band that wound around the two vertical and horizontal bars that formed the cross.

Esme also added, "And don't worry, it won't hurt us. See," she took it and let it lay on her fingers for a moment. Nothing happened. Davina hugged her and Esme grinned and kept her arm around her shoulders. Carlisle smiled, the vampire kids got car keys and Davina got the necklace. She preferred the cross to the key anyway. "We figured you couldn't drive anyway," Esme teased. Davina laughed and nodded. Esme giggled something sweet and they dispersed as they went their own way again. Davina went back outside, the clouds made it overcast for now. A garden snake came out of nowhere and Dee tried to speak the language but couldn't. Harry could, she heard him one day at school; she told their parents and they sent letters everyday for nearly a month.

She took it carefully and whispered, "I won't hurt you. You represent my cousins and great aunts, my parents would disapprove." She whispered, the snake wound around her fingers, it was newly hatched, just a few weeks old. Maybe a foot long or so.

Edward and Emmett watched from an upstairs window in Alice's room. "Odd?" Edward agreed. They couldn't hear but they knew she was talking to it. "Most girls would be afraid, Edward."

"Yeah," he agreed, but added. "But she's a werewolf," he reminded his brother. They watched as Dee got up with the snake around her wrist. She spoke to it still and they could barely hear her now. Emmett 'accidentally' pushed open the window. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Salazar and the other founders would be upset if they knew how his descendant was treating the others; Tom… you can't describe him in just one word." Emmett groaned she was speaking a language he didn't understand and Edward couldn't read her head, she was blocking it. Edward turned but Emmett grabbed him when he saw a larger snake near her from behind.

Alice suddenly gasped; they turned to her as she yelled "Hurry Edward! Emmett!" Alice cried and followed them.

Emmett jumped over the railing of the stairs and so did Edward and they pause when they got outside- Davina was gone and instead her wolf was there. Edward held Emmett back and Alice gasped. The snake started to turn toward them, but Davina attacked it before they could meet its eyes. The snake was scarlet red and glazed a green when the sun hit it just right. The tail was thin and it was at least twenty feet long, maybe even thirty.

"What is that? DEE!" Edward yelled when she was thrown to the side. She had bit into its upper back but couldn't find the throat so it lived. Carlisle and Esme came running out; they yelled Davina's name. She growled at it, the wolf had taken over for now, the sun was gone in the sky and it was replaced by dark clouds. Esme noticed first the length of the claws and how sharp they were; she kept silent about it. They gasped when Davina Evans leapt and her jaws wrapped around his neck right behind the head. The snake struggled and got its tail around her waist, but she still didn't let go.

"It's wrapping its tail around you!" Rose cried out and covered her eyes when it began to constrict. She didn't even make the motion that it hurt her, she acted like a real wolf with prey in it's mouth, she growled and thrashed slightly, but Davina finally bit down hard into the neck of the gigantic snake. Scarlet coloured blood spilled out of the scales and Emmett stepped back.

"I'm not drinking that," Alice joked, Edward smirked down at her and she took his hand and took Jasper's hand in her other hand. Emmett took Rosalie and hid her face in his chest. Davina jumped back when she was convinced it was dead and fell back just as she turned back into herself. Esme ran over to her and fell to her knees beside her. The sun came back out from behind the clouds.

"Don't do that again; wait for one of us next time." Esme cried, Davina wrapped her arms around Esme and they held each other for a moment, then Carlisle told Esme that Dee had to breathe.

The garden snake came over and Davina set her hand down and it slithered up to her shoulder and let its body fall around her shoulders. "What happened, where did it come from? Are there more Alice?" Esme asked her daughter. Alice's eyes went milky white and they all waited for several minutes. She finally came back to them and shook her head, there's one but in… England. In this cave or something, there's a carving of a man on the wall and a boy with glasses and a girl with red hair-."

She paused when Davina gasped; she asked quickly, "Are they alright?" Alice nodded. She explained quickly for Davina, that the boy lives, kills the snake, saves the girl and they get out alive. A man with blond hair lost his mind; it was erased or something. Dee smirked inside but outside where people could see it, she was frowning and she nodded with a small grin.

Alice continued, "The boy, though, was young maybe twelve or thirteen; he had a scar on his forehead," she ran her finger across her forehead in the exact shape of Harry's lightning scar. The garden snake on Dee's shoulder glanced at her; she frowned at it and turned back to Alice.

Carlisle took Dee's hand and held it tightly, "Come on. Let's get inside-."

"I agree, I don't feel like getting wet right now." Alice laughed and raced Edward inside- just as Dee closed the door, thunder sounded and it began to rain.

_From the Author: Thanks for reading this story and hopefully I can continue to keep righting for it because I've been planning for this one for about a week now and I think I can make this into one of my more successful stories -KG_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new Davina Jaclyn Evans (Cullen-Hale) had started school at the high school in New York with her brothers and sisters. They made adjustments and Carlisle kept his word that it'd be difficult although he meant because they were vampires and she was a werewolf. Davina thought that starting at a real muggle school in the United States was most terrifying thing in the world. She got up early because she couldn't sleep anymore and had breakfast alone like the day before. Her birthday had gone by that year and she didn't- for the first time- care. She was now fifteen and had been actually for about three weeks now; Esme asked when her birthday was, but she changed the subject and asked when hers was instead. She didn't know what to expect for Christmas this year- even on Saint Valentines or Easter; her parents sent her and Harry gifts. Well sent, _Harry_ gifts that she wasn't supposed to know about. To Davina, starting school was when she was four and found out her Aunt Jackie had been killed- terrifying but without the funeral. James didn't want his _own_ sister to have one; he believed that Jackie wouldn't have liked it. her cousin, who's also her age, Jackson Black- has never really gotten along with James because of it- even thought he was also only four at the time… he believed that her mother, a hero, deserved to have a funeral.

The youngest of the vampric family slash werewolf family walked between Emmett and Alice with other others on either side. People watched and stared, girls tried to get the brothers' attention but they wouldn't make eye contact. A boy, in Alice's year of high school even came up to ask how her summer was and asked who Davina was.

"She's my new sister and if you have a problem with it, you'll be dealing with us." Alice warned him.

Word spread like wildfire that the Cullen-Five became the Cullen-Six. The newest member of their family was a freshman girl. Davina heard herself being described at pretty, taller then most freshman girls and with purple eyes. Usually it was 'Harry Potter's sister' or the' Slytherin-Potter'. Alice took her hand and led the way up the two dozen steps and through the doors; Rosalie was the one who took Dee to the Main office to get her schedule. Davina didn't know how to thank her, Rose only giggled and said that she had to just take care of herself and have a good day. Davina promised to do just that.

In her first hour class Evans met a girl with long curly dyed-blond hair; her name was Anita Char. She was nice and became Davina's first friend of many. But, Anita's brother was the boy that went up to Alice before school started. They were more properly introduced when they had third hour study hall together; Mark Char was kind, intelligent and a bit of a show off. Like his younger sister, he also had dyed-blond hair although his hair was just a foot shorter so the top of head looked spiked. Davina saw the tattoo of a blue jay on his arm and he said that it symbolized his family's ancestors. He went on to explain that his ancestors were Aztecs; that made sense, his skin was darker and he had brown eyes. He said that they worshiped- well his past relatives- worshiped the birds because they free no matter what. He's always like the jay so he got a tattoo of the blue jay instead of the eagle or robin. Davina admitted that although they weren't 'real' she liked the Phoenix. He laughed a little and agreed. They got onto the mythical creature discussion and they were yelled at by the teacher to stop talking when there was a minute left. He walked with her to her next class. It was easy to walk and talk with Mark Char; he was only five-five. His sister came up behind them and joined in their conversation on the way to fourth hour which Davina had with Anita.

Anita and Davina continued the conversation from the walk from third hour to fourth- they stopped when the teacher made Davina stand by her desk and tell three things about herself. Dee said that she preferred the name 'Dee', her parents passed away over the summer, and that she went to a boarding school in London. When the teacher asked if she was an American citizen, Edward- who was also in her class, said she was not.

"Edward Cullen, you know this because?"

"Because he's my new brother," Davina told the man. He looked from Dee to Edward and Edward smirked when the teacher looked at her, away from him. She smiled a little and sat down.

"Well, Miss. Evans- Cullen, welcome to New York and I hope you enjoy it here. Welcome to my class everyone; let's begin with the handing out books…." There was a groan and a shuffle of minds going from Edward and his sister to how much they hated the class already.

For lunch, Mark and Anita Char gathered at their table and Davina sat with her brothers and sisters, "How was your day?" she was asked by Emmett and Jasper right away.

"Don't you already know?" she asked, nodding at Alice.

Rose laughed, "She does, but she just wants to hear it from you,." She giggled.

Davina Evans shrugged, "Oh, well- it was great actually. The teachers are nice and the classes are loads better than London's choices. I can finally learn real things instead of boring history of magic or how to make things shrink."

"Wait- What? History of magic?" Emmett raised his brow slightly. Davina shrugged.

"It was a very odd school Emmett- I barely lasted four years and the teachers- well my teachers loved giving out detentions. Within a couple months I had about ten I think," Alice assured her that she didn't see Davina getting any detentions until December. "Well, that's good; I'm so used to having them. Not having one for an entire year will be very difficult."

Rose then asked, "Did you get your folder for the school pictures?"

"We need our photos taken?" Rosalie nodded, "Is this a choice thing?"

Jasper laughed, "We wish, but we need them for the Year Book and ID cards. You'll definitely need one because you're a freshman _and_ from London, England." Dee groaned, "I take it, you hate getting your photo taken?" she nodded. "That's understandable Davina, don't worry, it only takes a few seconds. It's a Monday today day and you won't have too until Thursday next week. Plenty of time," Jasper assured her.

"To what? Runaway?" he smirked at her. Jasper glanced at Alice and they smiled at each other; Rosalie said nothing but sat against the wall their table was against. She was silent and so was Davina for the rest of the lunch hour. Edward talked about his civics class with Alice and Emmett for a few minutes. Anita came over, Davina had noticed her watching them, and probably debating she wanted to near their table while they were having a sibling discussion.

She approached slowly, "Hi, Dee. Ready for Art-1?" she asked and glanced at Edward and Emmett- then at Alice and Rosalie. "Hello, Alice, Rose." They smiled and nodded at their youngest sister's friend.

"Yeah, see you later." Dee said as she looked back at her brothers and sisters. They smiled a little and Jasper watched her leave to go straight down to the end of the cafeteria and turn right, too the art rooms.

Edward looked at Alice, "Keep Mark away from Dee. I didn't like what he was thinking," he said.

Alice Cullen frowned and asked him, but didn't get a response when she asked what it was he read from Mark Char. She nodded again for some reason and they got up a few minutes later and went to class; all Edward said about Mark was that he wanted to kill him for what he was thinking. Davina had no idea how close she was to being kidnapped by her friend's own brother; she had no idea how close she was to losing her innocence.

When Jasper had a class with Mark Char later that day just after he had a class with Davina, he told him to stay away from his sister. "Which one Jay?" he taunted, Jasper wished that Davina could hear this. "You have three, Rose is amazingly gifted- her walk is so adorable. Then there's Alice," Jasper's fist formed. He and Alice are married after all; any husband would be pretty pissed off if a guy was talking about his wife as Mark was going to. "I'd just like to see her in bed-." Jasper hit him and the teacher called for order as Mark revolted and tried to hit back. However, Jasper kicked him in the groin and he doubled over.

"Hope you didn't want kids Mark." He muttered, a few people laughed and other hurried to see Mark's purple and red face.

Jasper had received a month's worth of detention on the first day of school and twenty-five hours worth of community service. He didn't care, it was worth it; Alice kissed him once she saw him. "I saw what you did, thank you and I'm so damn proud of you. You hit Mark Char!" she cried happily. He shrugged and kissed her back on the cheek; she hung around his neck for another moment as they kissed and Davina laughed at them. no one was around, people would think it was odd that brother and sister was kissing like that if they were seen.

"Do you know how silly you two look?" they turned to look at her; she laughed at them again when Alice smiled with lipstick smear around her mouth. Davina dragged her to the bathroom and helped her to get it off.

Alice smirked, "You'll be late because of helping me."

"I'll tell the teacher I had to help my sister with personal problem and I won't say anything else about it." Davina chuckled and cleaned a 101-year-old vampire's mouth.

Alice frowned and took Dee's wrist and held it tightly, "Jasper hit Mark Char because he planned to hurt you. Edward read it from his head Davina- I'm sorry."

Dee snorted, "Don't apologize, you saved me- that's what you and the others do; you save people and make sure I don't do anything something stupid." Alice laughed and hugged her.

Alice walked her to class and made up a better excuse to the teacher and she (the teacher) waved it away; Davina sat in front but away from the door and made more friends throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Miss. Werewolf sat on her futon in couch mode and tried to read the book '_August Airs_' by Cassiopeia Black, her relative, in the sense that it's her Great Aunt Cassie B. She sighed and turned to the 'About the Author' part of the book in the back. It said nothing, there wasn't even a picture. She had no idea that her Great Aunt was a writer let alone that anyone in her past life could write such beautiful works. Dee wondered if her father knew about this, and by father, she meant James in London…. It was late, nearly midnight and Davina couldn't sleep. In six hours she'd be getting up for another good fifteen hours until sleep was possible again. She yawned and got up slowly and went to her bedroom door, and peeked out looking both ways as if she was crossing a road. She saw nothing but turned off lights and not even, a shadow of something but her own-self. She made her way to the library where she had gotten the book in the first place and went to the exact spot where Cassie's book had been.

"Aunt Cassie, where are there more?" she whispered quietly. There was a breeze even though the windows didn't open that much in the library and tonight they were closed. She turned to see her brother's memory striding toward her; she froze but still had the ability to talk. "Get out of here Potter," she growled.

"Then I'm taking you with me Dee, you're my older sister."

She shook her head, Harry stared at her. "Not anymore, I left because I felt betrayed by you, Lily, and even James. Mama's Boy _and_ Daddy's Little Girl only lasted until Jackie died." She snapped; he frowned.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again Davina was in her room and the light was off and Cassie's book lay on the floor. She picked it up quickly and hoped it only just fell; bending a book too far back by the wings back damage the spine. Unlike her Dream-Self she jumped up and as she left her room with the book, Emmett was about to enter his. Davina left her door open all the way and hurried to the library; Emmett glanced into his room at the sleep Rosalie Hale then turned and followed Davina Evans to the library.

"Aunt Cassie where are there more?" She whispered at the spot where she had gotten the book the night before. Emmett frowned when there was a small breeze. On cue, Dee turned around to the window, "Harry?" she whispered. There was no answer.

She jumped when Emmett spoke, "Is that your brother?" she frowned and sighed; she leaned against the bookshelf and nodded.

"I had a dream about him, found me here and tried to get me to go back with him to London." She muttered, she set Cassie's book on top of the other novels on the bookshelf. "He looked so sad," she whispered. Emmett walked slowly over to her and knelt down next to her when she slid down the shelf.

"Hey, hey Davina- if you want to go back to London to be with your remaining family, I'll take you right now." She shook her head.

"The last thing I said to my brother was that I wished that he had died that night instead of our Aunt Jackie. I told my mother that we should just run away together and live in Dublin with my grandfather Charlus. James and I have never gotten along; ever since Jackie died it just got terrible. Jackie died saving my brother when he was a year old Emmett. I remember being told she was killed." Her eyes fixed up into tears and she hid her face from him; just like Remus Lupin, Emmett Cullen never thought that Davina Evans was capable of crying. He frowned at her confession, "Jackie should have seen it coming, because people in my family live short lives-."

"That's not true, it's just coincidence Davina, don't worry about that. What happened today must have gotten to your head is all-."

"I don't care about what happened today, I'm fine- I'm not disturbed by it or scared or worried because I know that I'll be alright- I need air. Good night Emmett-." She said and ran from the room; he got up and looked out the window. A wolf just walked silently and slowly to the yard and sat down as if she was waiting for something. He saw an owl swoop down and land near her- he saw nothing else as he went to his room and found Rose waiting for him, she covered her face as if hiding from him and he lay down and they went to bed. She wrapped her arm around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep.

------------------------------

Carlisle woke up and showered with Esme and they dressed together and went down to find Davina already up again and having breakfast; she was watching the news and listening so hard and carefully that she jumped when Carlisle touched her shoulder.

"Carlisle!" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing to hard, "I didn't see you," she laughed.

Carlisle laughed as he said, "Nor did you hear us," Esme added giggling. Dee agree with that and went back to watching the news, she watched the anchormen from London talk about a kidnapping. She bit her lip as she waited for a name.

"If you have heard or seen anything about the missing daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Potter please contact Mr. Arthur Weasley-." She turned the television off before a photo or a name was said.

"I feel bad for the Potters, missing their kid." Davina muttered.

"And it was in London, I hope they find their child." Esme whispered, Davina went over to her and hugged her, kissed her cheek and went to get ready for school.

Dee showered quickly and dressed slowly, the garden snake was asleep on her pillow. He came and went as long as the door was open for him. Edward told her that she had been speaking some bizarre language and she was convinced by Alice that she was indeed speaking to a snake in a language that didn't exist. Both Potter kids are Parselmouths. She named her new snake Regulus after her Uncle Regulus Black, Sirius's brother. She usually calls him Reggie; Reggie was asleep but woke and slithered into the bathroom as she brushed out her short hair.

"Time to go Davina," he hissed.

"I know," she whispered.

"DEE! TIME TO GO!" Edward yelled up the stairs, his voice carried into her room as if he was yelling from her doorway into her bedroom.

"COMING!" she yelled back.

"WHAT?" at least four yelled back, they sounded confused.

"You spoke snake," Reggie informed her. She rolled her eyes and lay her hand down and he quickly slothed up to her neck and lay around her shoulders. She ran downstairs and outside she let Reggie go.

Edward stared at her, "You said something, but I couldn't understand it-."

"What are you talking about, I spoke perfect English." She mocked him in her American accent, he laughed at her and they rode together to school. "How long have you been able to drive a car?"

"A while, since they existed- well almost Dee. I'll teach you and Carlisle and Esme want to put you in Driver's Educational Class's in a year or two... then comes the car." He said smiling, she frowned.

"I don't mind walking Edward."

"Ten miles to school and back will kill you when snow falls; it's get pretty cold in N-Y." he grinned a little, "Thinking of racing me to school as a wolf?"

She considered this then shook her head; he frowned and turned away from her. She didn't see his frown, "No, but now that you brought it up, I think I might someday though; not today." He nodded, but didn't smile; Davina looked at her brother, "Edward?" she asked, he glanced at her. "Does it bother you that you can't read my head, even when I'm in this form?"

"Yes it does," he said honestly.

"Oh, sorry. You know you can ask me most anything and I'll tell you the truth. But if I hate the question I won't say anything about it- all right?"

"Deal," he smiled finally. "Why were you out so late last night?"

Davina sighed, _too soon_. She thought, "Just prowling. I wasn't that tired and I was also soo bloody bored. I needed air too," she added in a mutter, a little ashamed.

Edward didn't pull into the school parking lot, but got his usual spot on the curb; Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice did the same thing behind them. "Emmett said you had a nightmare last night, wanna talk about it?"

"I will with dad- er Carlisle later tonight." She said she turned a little red and hurried out of the car, she hadn't been paying attention to what she was thinking. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and closed the door and followed her older siblings to the office door where most students entered from anyway.

Anita Char came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm and pulled her away before they even got into the building. Rose turned and grabbed Emmett's shoulder. "Go on without me Rosalie, it's alright." She muttered and followed Anita to the other end of the building where there was a fight going on. It was between a senior boy, Stephen and another senior Alexander. Davina was accustomed with duels, not brawls.

She covered her mouth with her hand when Alexander socked Stephen with his foot and blood came from his busted lip and broken tooth. He growled and tackled him; Mark came from behind Davina and Anita. "What's going on-?"

"Mark, stop them," Davina begged. He looked at her and at the approaching Cullens and Hales. He bit his lip and so did Davina- Mark, handed his sister his backpack, and she hunched over with its weight.

"This thing weights a ton, Mark." She complained, Dee took it easily but set it on the ground.

Anita buried her face on Davina's shoulder and cried as Stephen got Alex into a head lock. Mark hit Stephen over the head. Stephen grabbed Alex around the waist and threw him easily into Mark. They went down and landed on Emmett and Edward threw both boy off her and Emmett helped her up- Edward tried to get Dee's attention but she watched as Stephen approached Anita and Dee.

Anita moved behind Dee, "Keep your brother away from me Annie." He snarled. He was standing so close- Davina Evans made a second decision: Dee frowned and hit him this time. He fell to the ground, and his nose was broken.

"Don't you threaten my friend," she snapped and she turned to Anita. "Come on, get Mark and let's get inside." She took her hand and also picked up the bag.

Edward stared at her, "Dee!- you- Stephen– hit- wow." She shrugged. The others smiled, she dropped Mark's bag onto his ball-sack. Edward laughed; she shrugged again and took Anita inside. Davina's fist hurt the rest of the day, but it was worth it; Stephen was ashamed and now the class-freak who get beat up by a freshman girl and he couldn't get back at Dee without getting her brothers and sisters right back at him. Mark and Alexander owed her a lot- Stephen was expelled and Alex suspended and Mark got detention. Davina got nothing but a verbal-warning from the principal. ("I'll try to not hit anyone Sir," she said honestly. He grunted, smirked, and let her go from his office. Alice took her around the shoulders and walked her to lunch).

-------------------------

Davina didn't talk to Carlisle until later that school year in December; Dee wore a scarlet sweater and jeans- Regulus was gone for winter. He listened as she told him about the dream she had on the first night of school. She admitted she missed her brother; he frowned and admitted he hoped that they could do something for Christmas break, which has started that afternoon when the bell had rung. He took her hand and kissed her cheek and let her hand go and stood up. They'd been talking for nearly two hours now- Esme and the others got back and Davina went outside in her same jeans and sweater.

She went back inside when she thought they wouldn't ask her questions and found that they hadn't even asked Carlisle, but Esme just asked if they talked and he had said they had and said nothing. Having a doctor for a father was cool, because even though Dee wasn't in a room to have stitches or surgery… he was able to fix and replace the memories of her past with visions for the future. That night Jackson Orion Black visited her dreams and told her that her brother needed her help in controlling his snake speech. Davina woke up in the middle of the night again and disappeared until dawn.

------------------------

For the next several months into her sophomore year of high school while Rose and Emmett took a year off, Davina and her parents grew closer until it was the point that now- Davina was calling them 'mom' and 'dad'. Her British accent was replaced by American accent now, but she could go back to it whenever she pleased. Edward and Alice took care of her still with Jasper of course. When she started as a junior, she'd be with Edward, Alice, and Jasper in their re-taken junior year of high school. Carlisle has it all planned out. They planned to move to Nevada, further from Las Vegas then Rose and Emmett wanted but they figured it'd be for the best anyway.

Nevertheless, her witch life and family refused to give up; they sent her letters which she never returned, but she did read them and read them to Regulus in Parselmouth in the forest late at night usually. He had grown at least another foot- his growth was stunted because he didn't eat as much as he was supposed too. Harry sent her a birthday card and she groaned and sent him one back the same day honestly saying she didn't expect anything from him or James and Lily- especially James. It was returned about a week later while they were all outside- Carlisle took the day off because a week after her birthday Esme got her birthday-date out of her and they decided to celebrate it as soon as possible.

"Do we have too?"

"Yes, as my daughter we need too; Anita should be here- do you want to call her?" Anita Char and Davina had stayed tight for almost an entire year and her brother moved to Massachusetts for college.

Davina actually missed him even though she had gotten detention because of him in December of her freshman year. She kicked him so hard his face turned blue. She did it on purpose too when he spoke ill of her sisters, Alice and Rosalie- then insulted Jasper and Emmett and Edward. She prevented future children to be produced by him and also messed It up a little as well. Carlisle was the one who saw what happened to his cock and congratulated her on it; he didn't go into detail but said that kids were definitely out of the picture. She only laughed and got to stay home the next day. She did feel better that she got a detention though; after the with-drawl of the punishment she concluded that she could go another few months without one. Esme said nothing and Carlisle only took it as a joke and laughed a little.

She groaned, "I- Anita went to Boston to see her brother at the college- 'road trip' I think she called it." She muttered.

Alice came over to her, "You're sixteen, do you have any idea when the last time I got to say I sixteen and I wasn't pretending?" Davina shook her head, "Oh, about 102 years ago." Davina gulped and turned to Carlisle, he nodded. "Better?"

"Yes, Alice, thank you." She turned to Esme, but she raised her hand.

"Don't talk too me about this Dee, I already made up my mind. Okay?"

"Fine mother," she mumbled an Edward glanced at Emmett- he looked at one of the others, whenever he heard Dee call them such a thing. She even got him considering calling them that as well. Alice did once in a while and Rosalie did a few times a week. Emmett and Jasper don't and never really considered it- in fact they loved that Davina called Carlisle and Esme 'mom' and 'dad' because they know that she lost her real parents at a young age and did everything she could to forget them so quickly: like running away for example. The vampires also liked hearing it, Alice told Jasper this when she saw them talking about it- not from a vision but in real life. They were in the library putting away his own medical books and got on the topic.

Davina rolled over onto her stomach and opened the Macbeth book she checked out of their home library and started on chapter two. She sighed a few times every five minutes and Esme only smirked up at her- Dee would glance up to see if her mother was watching her. "Carlisle?" he turned around to face her. Jasper and Alice were cuddling a few yards away; Emmett and Rosalie were whispering back and forth as they lay on their sides facing each other and they were smiling. Edward sat against a tree and had his arm rested on a propped knee and also reading a novel. "What are names of other vampires and werewolves?"

He considered this, "Well there's William the Bloody or Spike as most know him as. Angelus, but he changed it to Angel when he got his soul." He explained what happened in a ten minute story.

She wondered it first, then voiced it. "Do you have your soul?" she asked, he said half and half.

"I don't but I like to think I do because I don't kill humans anymore, none of us do." He assured her even after a year of living with them he felt he still needed to convince her. "There's the Count, you know him- I hope?" He asked her and she nodded and smiled.

"Vlad Dracul, the most famed vampire in the world. So, does that mean that Frankenstein and the walking mummy are real too? What about turning into a bat?"

"We can't do that and I don't want to learn Dee," he smiled. Esme giggled; Davina looked up at the sky as an owl came from over the trees. "The monster and mummy aren't real however; just fairy tales in a scary sense of course-. What a handsome owl," he muttered; the others turned around or looked up to see what he was talking about. Edward looked like he had been asleep secretly, made sense: Dee hadn't seen him turn a page in nearly ten minutes.

The owl was tired and landed on Davina's back, she got up and the owl jumped down. Davina untied the letter and set it on her book and used it as a book mark. "Hello sweetie," Esme whispered. She jumped up and ran to get water for her.

"What is that she brought?" Alice whispered so she wouldn't startle the bird, Esme was already back, with water in a large bowl, it was full to the top almost. If Davina had run with it. The bowl would have broken and the water wasted.

"Dinner," Emmett teased but Dee scowled at him.

"Stop it Emmett, she's tired." Dee muttered next, he frowned and went up behind her as Dee lowered her hand and Hedwig stepped onto her hand and she brought it up and she flew to her shoulder.

Edward teased this time, "Gonna speak owl for us next."

"I already have spoken to her," Davina whispered. Esme pointed to the water when the owl looked at her, Hedwig flew down and drank nearly a quarter of the water. Davina was shaking; she wanted to read the letter but didn't dare touch the parchment with ink on it. Harry would have used parchment instead of paper and quill and ink instead of a pen or pencil; she also had a feeling that there was something else in it as well. Hedwig finally turned around and flew to Davina's shoulder.

"Get home luv, don't want to be caught here. You'd never get home," she whispered. She ran her talon across her cheek, Hedwig ran her beak in her wing and took out a lose white feather and dropped it in Davina's lap. Finally the owl took flight. Carlisle watched his youngest daughter for about ten minutes before she made a move toward the letter.

_Dear Dee,_

_Sorry we ignored you, come home. Please? James and Lily are terrified you've forgotten about them, Liz is here beside me making sure I spell everything correctly! She says' she missed you as much as we do, we're so sorry, but Charlus P. died a while ago. Your grandfather was a good man- was honourable and courageous. (She helped me with that last word). Our dad and James went on a trip to Ireland and spent awhile there looking for you, but gave up after about three weeks. _

_Please, please come home soon- your little brother found out that he could talk to snakes last year when Dear Old Draco set a snake on him during a Dueling Club. Guess who would have been your teacher for DADA that year? Gilderoy Lockhart! Turns out, however he was a fake-sorry, I know how much you liked him and his books. Ron and Harry knew he was a fraud, Hermione- was lost in love though. She turned into a cat using the Polyjuice Potion- they tried to infiltrate your old House Common Room; Hermione was in the West Wing for a long time. Ron visited her every day; our cousin Draco made Slytherin team because Lucius got the Slytherin's Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones. The team lost even on the speedy brooms, you're brother still is a natural. _

_Love From,_

_Potters, Blacks, and Cissy- she sends her regards, apparently and says 'Happy-Birthday.' _

Jackson spoke of Harry and his friends throughout most of it and Davina just tucked it away; she told Carlisle-when he asked- that it was from some high powered werewolf council member. They train owls and he only wanted to wish her a good birthday. Carlisle nodded and smiled and asked what it was like getting a letter by owl.

"Like home," she said and went back to reading the book. Edward stayed close by as Esme got Davina's attention and had her open her first gift. She frowned and looked up at Esme, confused. "Really?"

Esme laughed and nodded, "It'll get here in a few hours." She smiled; Davina jumped up and nearly tackled her mother.

"Thank you Mom, thank you." Carlisle laughed and she sat between them as she ignored them for a moment as she read the rest of the certificate. She looked back up at Esme and hugged her again and then Carlisle, "Thanks dad." She said and he nodded and went through the rules and regulations. She agreed to every one of them but Carlisle was sure she didn't even pay attention to him. She nearly cried when she was handed the picture, she laughed as the sight of two different coloured eyes. One was green and the other was blue.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she cried and fell against Carlisle and he hugged her lightly and read aloud the description- the others knew of the soon-to-be-family-pet, but Davina sounded it out as she began to think of names. Right away she erased all female names and tried to remember males ones; she thought of her grandfather, Charlus. No. Regulus, Sirius, Orion- oh! she liked that and moved that one aside in her head. Arcturus, Cyrus, Cygnus… she went through all her family names and even imagined calling her pet Lucius or Draco, even Rodolphus after Bellatrix Lestrange's husband. She considered James and Harry, but wanted to kill the names when she thought of them. She was stuck between Orion and Arcturus.

She turned to Alice, "Alice what name, is the winner?"

"Don't know, you haven't decided yet." She giggled, "Sorry Dee."

"It's alright, thought it'd make it easier." She said and got up as she paced as she went through the good and bad things Orion Black and Arcturus Black had done when alive. "Wait, is there already a name?" Carlisle shook his head.

"All up to you, he is your birthday gift after all," she groaned and sat back down.

"This is hard." She spoke to herself for a while, "Orion was a good grandpa…. But Arcturus wasn't exactly medal worthy….. Orion- Arcturus, Arcturus-Orion." She weighed them out on her hands, her right stood for Orion and her left for Arcturus. Of course, Orion was higher. Carlisle smiled at Esme as they watched the sixteen year old weigh out the names. "Okay so it's either Arcturus after my Great-Great Uncle or Orion my cousin or my uncle, the Tree always confused me…." she said quickly that her English family was a little bigger then people thought. They nodded and understood.

Alice giggled, "I know the answer."

"Me too, Orion." She said and sighed and lay back from exhaustion, "That was hard dad, I'd rather give someone surgery I think."

He laughed and she glanced up at him with a smile, "Good luck with that Davina Evans," he chuckled. "Come here, you have a couple more." He told her and she rolled onto her stomach and opened a set of art supplies and at least two hundred coloured pencils, and a dozen erasers and three dozens mechanical pencils.

She looked at Emmett, "Thanks Emmett."

"Of course, why do you think we hung that Wolf Portrait in the living room-?"

"Urg, don't remind me." She groaned embarrassed; when she had finished her _big_ art project in May she brought it home and a day later she came home to find it framed and above the fireplace in the living room. Carlisle and Esme saw it on her bed and read the post-it note that she wrote on it that it was to be 'stuffed away'. They even replied and said that 'they'd take care of it'.

Nevertheless, Edward was the one who convinced her that she had talent and she finally agreed to let it stay. Jasper got up and handed her a heavy set of something, "It's heavy." He warned her.

"Kay thanks Jasper- Alice." She said before she even knew what it was, she looked at Edward. "Thinking of Orion," she told him. He chuckled and said nothing to Alice. She opened it carefully as she had with the art kit; she found that it was the only book they didn't have in the library: the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes. "Oh gosh, thanks Alice and Jasper!" she cried and looked up at them, he nodded with one arm around Alice. She smiled too and kissed his cheek quickly and turned back to Davina. She sat with her legs crossed in the grass now and already began reading.

When Esme realized she was going to start chapter one she said, "I think Dee's done for a bit guys."

"Thanks for the kit, book, and dog." She said looking up, they nodded and 'your welcomed' her. She went back to reading with the kit near by; she'd glanced at it but restrains herself from taking it all out to look at the different colours and begin drawing. Over the last few months she's gain about ten sketch pads and a few notebooks which were full of drawings and shading techniques she did on her own time. Her sophomore year was Art-2 and then hopefully she could do Art-3 and 4 for her junior and senior year.

She got up and took the kit inside with the certificate of her new dog, a Border Collie- she wondered if Esme and Carlisle understood the prospects of having a dog: the cleaning, vet, grooming, food; water wasn't a problem. But she knew about Borders: they needed lots and lots of exercise, she heard of a Collie herding the family kids in Wisconsin; the farmer was never so impressed with his female Collie.

Her Collie was like all others; black and white, the eyes were beautiful; she love her dog already. Alice and the others met her as she came down the stairs.

"Orion's here!" Carlisle called as she watched with a tilted head as they nearly ran outside. Davina laughed and followed at a run after them. They had walked quickly. Davina cried a little as she leaned against her father and he kept his arm around her shoulders; she couldn't believe how beautiful her new dog was.

_Sorry this Chap's kind of long; I didn't know how to stop it. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it, review if possible. Just realize that Cassie didn't really write a book, I just needed a Black family member, August Airs is some title that I had in my head and considered for this story, but decided against and used it for Cassie's book instead._

_Thanks again for reading  
__-KG_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orion had been trained for outside within weeks; according to his first owner, Orion had been the runt of his brothers and sisters of eight, total. He was usually beaten up by the other pups and his mother ignored him usually; his father didn't really care of the boy. Carlisle came home one night with a gift for the puppy, both he and Dee came into the great hall and he handed Davina a sleek black box; inside was Orion's gold name tag, license, and a blue collar. She jumped into Carlisle's arms after the pup had the collar around his neck; he laughed and the collie barked a yap and jumped up several times before Davina let go of her father.

Esme came in with Edward and they looked at Davina as she reached down and picked up her puppy and handled him like an infant. The puppy smiled a doggie smile and Carlisle rubbed under Orion's chin. She let him down when Rosalie came down the stairs; the dog ran up to her and she led the dog back downstairs. Dee went to her knees and Orion came over to her. He cuddled onto her lap; Dee thanked Carlisle again and picked him up and carried Orion upstairs.

"Time for bed?" Carlisle asked.

"Still a baby, I think so." She smiled and walked slowly to her room.

She kept it as the futon mode, Orion stayed up close to her chest and chin where he nuzzled against her; she kept the blanket on him more than her. He whined as he dreamed about his old house; she had school the next morning; it was the first week of October already. And Carlisle was talking about trying to find a nice house in Vegas; Esme agreed and they began looking- they would go on the internet when they had the time or felt like it. They had until August next year so it didn't really matter to them.

The collie woke up throughout the night and got comfortable again, he finally decided on sleeping in her back as she lay on her stomach. She laughed when she woke up at six-thirty and groaned because she didn't want to wake up her dog. She giggled when she buried her face in her pillow; Dee's door opened and she felt a presence enter.

She heard Edward laugh, "I can't get up." She moaned into her pillow, Edward came into the room and picked up Orion. He woke slowly and licked Edward's chin and let his head fall onto his chest and fell back asleep. "Is he asleep?" Edward nodded, she sighed and got up. He set the dog down and he opened his eyes wide, but found a spot to fall back asleep.

He muttered, "He hates getting up this early."

"You can read a dog's head?"

Edward nodded, "He thinks the gold license is shinny and the collar is a little big, but comfortable. He hates the sun and loves sleeping; I think he's part cat." He teased.

"I hope not, I don't really like cats." She joked back, "I'm gonna get ready now, okay?" he shook his head. "Why not- oh yeah. We don't have school today, conferences. Yea!" she whispered and clapped her hands silently. He smiled and nodded, she turned to him. "Why are you in here then?"

"I wanted to know what was so funny," he said truthfully.

She smiled and lay back down, Orion yawned for nearly a minute and got up and nearly crawled to her and lay down in front of her stomach; she ran her fingers lightly over the top of his head and he closed his eyes and fell asleep as he began snoring. "I guess I'm going back to bed," he agreed and left.

At the door he turned back to her, but she turned to her other side and Orion hid between the back of the futon and her. She reached down and grabbed the blanket and covered him up- he sighed as he began dreaming of who-knows-what….

* * *

Orion reached adulthood after Christmas break was done with, the Final Exams were taken and graded; all six of the kids passed each class and all their teachers liked them. Anita had moved and since she was gone- Davina couldn't wait to get out of New York. Carlisle wanted to wait until the year was over; that way the older five could be in school so it made sense for the students and for the teachers. Jasper and Alice went on another honeymoon to Paris for Christmas break; they were gone for entire thing and mailed the presents back to New York at their house. Orion was as excited as Davina was when they opened the box labeled 'Orion', it was a new collar from Paris and a few clothes for him as well. Winter clothes, Alice called them- she sent his owner a few outfits too and said that Davina needed foreign clothes if she wanted to fit in with them. The Cullen's and Hale's often wore clothes and shoes from other countries, like France, Italy, even dresses from Spain- of course that was just Rose, Esme, and Alice; now Davina. Dee made Orion try on them all right away and he sat through it patiently; he growled slightly whenever she laughed at him.

Edward found out that the owner and pet could communicate when she was a wolf- and when she was in human form. He didn't know how it worked and apparently Davina didn't either because she just realized that she was listening to him talk to her one morning. She described his voice kind of like Emmett's: strong and leading. The Collie and Davina would spend hours throughout the days talking about everything; they'd just lie on the floor; usually in the living room on the white carpet. He'd have his front legs crossed slightly in front of him and his hind legs comfortably lay out behind him. Dee would have her upper body lifted above the carpet by her elbows and her legs would be bent at the knee and her feet would be in the air. Edward watched over them for nearly a hour one night, every once in a while, one of them would smile or nod or shake, his or her head and then they'd start speaking to each other in their anomalous way. Once, Orion made Davina laugh, she replayed the story saying Orion's brothers and sisters would be jealous of him.

"Why?" Emmett asked he was in the room this time; it was the day Jasper and Alice got back from their honeymoon.

She laughed before answering, Orion nodded, "Because their farmhouse was tiny and usually dirty and smelled funny." Emmett smirked at Orion when he looked at him.

He spoke before they could say anything else, "Y'know Orion." The dog whined, "we can make this place smell funny if you like."

Orion whined and got up; he went to Emmett and licked his face. Emmett coughed and pretended to spit out dog slobber. Edward and Davina laughed- Orion clapped as he jumped up steadied himself on his hind legs. He did this a few times and Davina got up.

"Come Orion, let's go outside!" he barked sharply and they ran outside and disappeared for several hours. Being outside was the wolf and dog's exercise for the day.

"She's crazy, we're _dead_ and _I'm_ cold." Rosalie muttered as she came in and huddled next to Emmett, Edward stood up ad went to the window.

"I'm worried, I usually hear them barking or something," he muttered quietly, but even Carlisle heard him from the kitchen.

Carlisle replied in a low voice, "I'm sure they're fine Edward. I love that you worry so easily-."

"She's a child yet Carlisle," he interrupted. Carlisle came into the room and handed Edward a drink called Vircolac- it's a Bloody Mary, but it was _blood_ instead of tomato juice. "Aren't you worried when they're gone for hours every night-?"

"She's a lonely werewolf," Esme answered for Carlisle, her husband nodded. "We can only be there for so long, dear," Esme told him. Alice added that they're only gone four of seven nights of the week, they always come back, she added finally.

Edward frowned, he didn't like the cold feeling he was now getting. "I don't like this, Alice- see anything?"

She nodded to motion that she'd try and her eyes went misty. She was still for almost five minutes; suddenly she was gasping for air. She fell to the floor and Carlisle hurried over. "It's Stephen, the senior she hit last year. He's back-."

Just then there was whining and barking loudly and angrily and fear was mixed in. "That's Orion," Emmett said and they hurried to the door. The snow came down heavy and if Davina was in human form for too long, she'd freeze to death. "Take us Orion!" Emmett yelled through the blizzard, the dog barked and led them into the forest, deep and dark and ten below Fahrenheit. He led them to a spot where they saw human foot prints and broken branches. Rose and Alice stayed behind with Esme; the four men sprinted into the forest. There was a growling from somewhere and they followed it, but realized it was Orion. He barked sharply and they turned and found they had been going the wrong way.

He led them through the five feet deep snow and they nearly fell through a frozen over lake, Edward did fall through, but Carlisle and Jasper pulled him out easily. Orion stopped in a clearly, they saw Davina fighting two other wolves. Orion sprinted forward to help, he tackled the black one, Davina's white coat blended in with the snow, good cover for her, but it made it difficult for her father to see her clearly. She was suddenly thrown to the side and landed on a branch; she was fine but had hurt her leg. Carlisle pointed to the darker wolf, they nodded: Stephen. She turned back to human and he turned as well.

"Give up Evans!" he yelled, the snow blinded them, in their normal form; they couldn't see each other well. She could see them on the mound and when they looked behind them when she pointed, she blasted Stephen and the other wolf away.

"There's nothing-." Carlisle yelled turning back to her. She was a wolf already and had Stephen and the other wolf pinned. Orion bit into Stephen's leg and he screamed out.

"He doesn't like you Stephen," she growled.

"Go to hell Davina."

"You first Stephen," she snapped and moved back when Carlisle pulled her off him. He didn't know what they had been saying because they spoke as wolves, but they knew they exchanged words. Davina was trying to rip his throat out with her jaws. When Stephen turned back to human, Davina did too, Emmett held onto her. "Let me go! He tried to kill Orion!"

"You're on my territory; get this mutt off of me-." Orion bit his arm and he cried out, Jasper and Emmett stayed under their own control, when the scent of blood came to their noses. "You damned vampires, get this thing off of me!" he yelled, Orion stepped back when Davina told him to stand down.

Emmett went over to Stephen and picked him up and then threw him down into the snow, "we're not damned, you are as of now." He growled slightly, Davina took his hands and held him back.

Stephen got up, his legs shook. He was cold and so was Davina but they ignored it, "Yeah, keep him away from me or risk getting hurt or one of those other girls back home. Anita says she wishes she could see you again-." Davina snarled.

"Stay away from her-."

"Sorry, she's dead." Carlisle looked at Davina, "being friends with a werewolf and vampires gets people hurt-."

Davina attacked him before they even knew what was going on, they both turned into wolves and fought each other. Stephen cried out in pain when she bit into his back, he came back around and got her neck but Carlisle kicked Stephen and he flew over another mound of snow. She raced up it and ignored her father as he yelled and demanded she come back. Orion whined and lay down; Carlisle didn't like how he was acting. He and Edward hurried over the mound. The third werewolf, Stephen's friend did nothing but stay as a wolf. Davina and Stephen were in water.

"Davina, get out of the water!" Carlisle cried out when he heard the running stream and breaking ice. They were on thin ice, not in shallow water. "Get off the ice!" He and Edward yelled this time. They both looked over at them and paused to look at each other. Edward jumped and landed cat-like on the ice and ran to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the ice. She growled and tried to even bite him but he grabbed her muzzle.

"Bite me and you're so totally grounded," he promised her. She whined and licked his face quickly but he let her go anyway. Stephen growled and went to attack, but Orion came out of nowhere and got him back.

"ORION!" Davina screamed when they fell through the ice. The sound was the breaking ice, rattled bones and made the earth shake. The sound was like glass and ten times as loud; Carlisle raced to find the real dog…

But they were gone. They had disappeared like thin air and Orion only left a half eaten bowl of DOG CHOW.

* * *

Esme told the others to let Dee have time alone to cope; they rarely saw her for the rest of Christmas Break- Alice didn't even see Orion dying until he was already under water. The nightmares were the worst- Orion always drowned alive. The worst was when he floating in midair and gasping for air. The only time Emmett saw his youngest sister was when he raced into her room and tried to comfort her. She'd just fall back asleep in his arms and he'd go back to his room and try to sleep as well. Carlisle had confirmed that Anita and even her brother Mark Char had passed away in an apparent car accident.

Once the snow started to melt, Davina Evans went back to the same spot and would dive into the water to find her half-brother. Orion's body was finally found on 6th March, 2004; the body was still preserved from being in below temperature water for so long. Alice has seen Davina coming from the lake with him and told Esme in a sobbing whisper. She told Carlisle to go to her; Orion had drifted further down they he thought he would have. Davina cried silently as she held her pet in her arms, he was frozen and cold. She closed his eyes for him and Carlisle didn't even make himself known, Edward and Jasper wouldn't either. Emmett was still like the wind that night; it was late and the only other animals around were owls and bats and a few real wolves, a fox or two and a few dozen rabbits.

She carefully removed the collar, she gulped when she moved her hand away- with her free hand she removed the tears so her vision wasn't blurred. Carlisle lied to Davina about Anita, he told her she was alright and living in Alabama. This way she wouldn't have to think she lost two people in the same night. The owl came down to Carlisle and landed softly on his shoulder; Evans breathed out low and slowly as she bent over him and hugged him one last time. When she set him down slowly, she cried a little harder. Carlisle walked down to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to carry him back so we can bury him?"

She didn't respond so he asked her again, this time he got an answer. "No," she cried- he picked her up and carried her back to the other three. She felt a little cold, about two feet of snow remained on the ground and the temperature was about ten above zero. They didn't look back, she held the collar in her fist and wouldn't let go until Esme came out to meet them, she and Rosalie were waiting; Alice stayed upstairs, watching from a high point of view.

However love never dies, at least that's what Davina always told Edward. She noticed that he never really had anyone like how Esme and Carlisle or Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose- she told him that he wasn't destined to be alone. The Higher Powers, not God, or Super Beings, but the kind of demon that controls other's lives, decided that Orion died saving a life so they gave _his_ back….

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had removed the bowls, food, and everything else two days after Orion had died; they only put it in the basement. They planned on replacing Orion for her in a few months when she forgot Orion enough. In a week, was Spring Break already and the Monday afternoon before the vacation started they came home to find someone waiting for them.

Davina nearly fainted and Edward laughed and stopped; Davina left the door open and sprinted to Orion who waited patiently on the doorstep. She laughed, "He wants his collar!" she cried, happy tears leaked down her face and Alice admitted she didn't see him coming back. Edward called Carlisle and Esme and they were home within minutes. Orion wouldn't leave Davina's side so they had to come to him, they sat together on the front step; Carlisle asked Alice if she saw this happening.

She shook her head, but pointed to Davina's right, she stood up. A man with a short brown beard and gray eyes stood next to them. "Cygnus?" he nodded.

He wore a white clock and gold sandals, "They decided to let him live after all, he never committed any sins and you only ran away a few times, nothing that terrible." She smiled. Davina told them that Cygnus was her Great-Grandfather on her mother's side. "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen, you've done an excellent job. Has Dorea's eyes," he smirked at Davina's. She only had eyes for her half-brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek a few times, he lightly licked her cheek.

"Thank you, um…."

"Just Cygnus Black dear sir. My wife wanted to meet you, but she had dinner plans with The King," he teased. Davina giggled and Orion yapped happily. "You know Mr. Cullen-," Carlisle looked back at Cygnus. "The only reason they can talk with each other is because he's a different kind of dog. Not just a Border Collie but also part demon, good demon- I promise. He's actually part Collie, part human: I'll explain: his parents were one human turned werewolf and the other was a real wolf. His mother- I believe was the actual wolf. He can't turn into a human but he had tried. Also, I believe, he's smarter then your average collie- you didn't really think you trained Mr. Orion to go outside on your own did you?"

"You have a point Cygnus," Carlisle admitted.

Her grandfather continued, "He can understand everything we're saying right now. The animals that gathered when Miss.-," she looked over at him. "Evans found him… she can talk to them through him, in a way she can talk to animals. You have a very beautiful life and family Mr. Cullen-," Esme took Carlisle's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Black."

He nodded, "of course Mrs. Cullen." He nodded and turned to Orion and Davina, "Don't lose each other again; the Higher Beings won't do this again." They nodded.

"Thank you Cygnus," she whispered. He smiled and disappeared, she turned to Orion. "So part human huh?" he grunted and got up and went to Carlisle.

Emmett spoke first, to Davina and Orion, "From now on Orion, you stay closer to the house. What do you think happened to Stephen?"

Carlisle frowned and admitted, "They found his body a few days ago; we didn't want to tell you." She shrugged, "They buried him last night in a private ceremony."

"That's why you were gone?" he nodded, "Orion said that he froze to death, he just drowned." She told them, "Of course we kept it, I wouldn't throw that away Orion." She whispered kneeling down to him and taking one side of his head in her hand and putting their heads together. He licked her nose and she kissed his brow and they went inside: a complete family once more.

* * *

That summer they had a debate and Alice voiced: If we move to Florida we could get struck by hurricanes and typhoons and I don't feel like boarding up windows. Rosalie and I agree that Texas holds the most ridiculous law: if you're on someone else's property, they have legal right to shoot you and most Texans have guns; only Davina and Orion can be shot and die. We have a dog, Orion has longer hair and besides, FL, TX and Nevada have high temperatures; he could have heat stroke or something. We already agreed and we don't mind Earthquakes; besides I'll be able to see it before it happens so we can be ready for it before anyone else.

Carlisle considered this for about two months into the summer break, in early August the weather in New York that year was sweltering and Davina was usually near some water source. Carlisle agreed finally with his daughter- Esme and Carlisle started looking for a house in Los Angeles. He gave the hospital a two week notice and on Orion's adoption birthday-day they moved to Los Angeles California. Davina was officially a legal witch and could properly learn magic without being found- with her dog they would disappear almost all day and she would practice magic. Every month on the full moon, Davina was gone all night and nearly falling asleep during the day; she said that the wolf took over on full moon nights- she still had some control, she kept the wolf from attacking people and other animals.

In Los Angeles, they found a light gray house with ten bedrooms and it was bigger then the New York one- Carlisle told the kids that the price didn't matter to them because, the city of New York was paying for it and the move and got him a job at the highest ranked hospital in Los Angeles, California. They'd go to a good high school and enjoy it or else. They laughed when he told them this and promised; Davina had already gotten her license, Carlisle got her a dark blue KIA Spectra for a car. The garage was full of cars, one for each person in the house.

Emmett looked down at Davina, "What?"

To him, she looked sad. "I never thought we were this… wealthy, is all." She admitted, "I just thought that dad liked thinking he was." She told him, Emmett laughed.

"Carlisle is one of the best doctors in the world, of course he gets a better salary then most PhD's." he told her laughing. She grinned and followed Orion back into the house; she acted as dog on the plane so she could ride down below with him with the other dogs and luggage. She learned that a passenger was a drug dealer going on vacation and told a security guard. He was busted easily; another, a woman was taking her Yorkie to LA to be put in a commercial. Two cats were getting a ride to LA to live with a single mother of three kids; they brought good luck.

Carlisle got them into a good school, just like he promised he would; the campus was college material and now Davina was in her junior year with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett and Rose were to repeat their senior year again. Edward let Davina drive to school on their first day; he hated that she drove the speed limit and whenever he complained she said that she obeyed laws. He grumbled something about her being a child and she'd nod.

"US law states- I'm not an adult until eighteen!" she said happily ignoring the fact that Wizard law says that she is already an adult. "So legally, yes, I am a child Mr. 87." She snapped happily, he finally smiled and stayed quiet. "Look at those," she muttered nodding over to a group of cars in their own spots it seemed. They were shinny, new-looking, and small(ish). In front of one was a girl and a boy talking, the girl was holding a cigarette in her hand and handed it to the boy.

"Shut up Nickolas!" she snapped. She was pretty with blond hair and black mixed in; her skin was porcelain like Alice's. She was taller then Alice though, maybe Davina's height; she wore black pants and a gray sweater tank top with a turtle neck. It was about eighty outside today and getting warmer still, it was supposed to reach at least ninety-five. The clouds were distant and none were going to form anytime soon.

"I miss Orion; can we skip today and start… never?" Davina asked when she stopped the car in their new spots. Edward shook his head, "But why?" she whined.

He stared at her, "Since when do you whine… at me?" she looked away and sat back and sighed deeply, "Look, this is important to our parents; you- Davina are a human werewolf who has a human-wolf dog for a pet. You need to get out a little more and live your life."

She looked at him, "But I don't mind Orion's company and I love him Edward- he's my pet and I should be there for him, not here. What if someone learns about him and wants to experiment or something?"

He chuckled and promised that he wouldn't let that happen. She smiled and reached over and hugged him, they let go of each other and she got out on her side and he, on his side. Emmett got out from his car and Alice followed suit and hurried over to Dee, "Ready Miss. Junior?"

Edward answered for Dee, "She misses Orion?"

"Well, that obvious, he dies, comes back, and now she has to go eight hours without seeing him. Look Davina," she said taking Dee aside away from Emmett and Edward. "If anything does happen to Orion," she tapped her temple. "I'll see it," she said and Davina nodded and followed her group inside. The blond and black haired girl and boy, Nickolas, watched with dropped jaws.

Emmett took Rosalie's bag for her and Jasper grabbed Alice's; Edward made no motion to take Davina's. They went to the main office and got schedules from a bewildered woman and stared after them as they left, Jasper handed out the schedules and they compared them right away.

Edward frowned and purloined Davina's from her, "Why does this name look familiar?" Alice whispered looking up at Edward, he frowned and growled.

"Because it is."

"What is it?"

"Edward we should have Carlisle switch us, we'll end up hurting someone."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Rose, Emmett stay together, Jasper and I will go and look around and see how many there are. Alice, stay with-."

"But, why?" Davina finally snapped a little louder then she anticipated. Edward glanced down at her, but said nothing.

"Nothing," all five voiced.

She growled at them all and took her schedule and went to find her first hour. Edward called after her, but she ignored him. Davina Evans only carried her cell phone in her pocket, a notebook and a pen and pencil with a WHITE-OUT pen in the bindings. She made mistakes, no secret for her.

She blended in with these students, she knew that right away: most wore dark clothing and black shoes as if going to their own wedding (well the men wore the black shoes) although they weren't the shiny leather, they were just black material, comfortable and sturdy for a long time. She wore her black Sketchers and a silver shirt and dark green pants, they looked black from a distance.

Dee asked a teacher for room: 143 and she directed her with a smile and welcomed her back to school. Dee turned back and waved with her own brilliant smile. Alice came up from behind her but they had different first hours so they had to split up again quickly. Turned out that Dee's room was only down the hall from the teacher she asked; it was Civics and in the room there were a few students already. She heard the names Andy and Devin, she recognized Nickolas from the parking lot. She also heard the name Jacob.

"Yes, hello Miss. Evans, new to LA?" she nodded and grinned. "How's good your eyesight?" he asked.

She was taken aback, "Um, great I guess."

"Scale of one to ten, ten being the best?" he was a average size man with a balding scalp and gray eyes. He didn't have a handsome face, he was ugly either; he just had the kind of face, that you couldn't never get tired of looking at. Davina noticed that a lot of teachers were the same way.

"Nine point five, my brother's is best." She said, she usually threw her one of her siblings into each conversation.

He chuckled, "well that's good for you, do you mind the back?" she shook her head. "Thank God," he cried in a small voice, he seemed really pleased.

Alice hurried into the room, "We have different classes." Dee told her.

"I know, just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"I just got here and found that the teacher likes students with good eyesight and I sit in the back corner. Okay you can go," she urged. "Please Alice?" the teacher was impressed as watched Alice leave and turned back as Davina was sitting down in her chair, she smirked at herself and said nothing else to anyone for awhile.

She heard her name and Alice's name a couple times from a jock-boy named Daryl Darnell, but other then that it was silent as the teacher had the 'great pleasure' of saying the classroom rules and the school rules. He went through the entire book, he asked Davina if she could read the title from where she was and she said it perfectly. He was pleased and left her alone, Andy sat next to her and Devin was a few spots up, behind Daryl.

"Welcome to LA High," he whispered.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

He added, "Don't worry about him; he used to be a judge; that's why he going through the rules, to him they're like laws." He explained.

"My father's the same way about doctor shows, we make him leave the room when he gets into the instruments and everything," she smirked. They rarely watched television but when they did ER was usually on. "Good thing we don't have a TV anymore," she whispered. He stared at her and she turned to him.

"You don't-."

"Mr. Bachman? Is there something you'd like to say?" he only stopped them, because they got too loud. Well at least Andy had gotten too loud. Andy shook his head 'no' and the Law Man continued onto page ten of thirty. Davina drew with her mechanical pencil in her notebook and drew Orion asleep; she had this image glued into her head and memory. Orion said he loved it when she drew him; it made him feel even more human. She began shading when the bell rang; she pushed the lead into the pencil all the way so none of it broke off later and followed Nickolas from the room. The page of Orion, she forgot to close and Andy slipped it from her. She frowned then smirked then she saw it was him.

He didn't believe how real it looked, "I love this." He muttered he showed Devin Grace.

"Cool, wow that's amazing work Davina."

"You can call me Dee, and thank you Devin." She said.

Nickolas had been waiting for someone, "Hi Nickolas," Devin smiled at him. He nodded, "hello Chris, Arubey." She smiled at them at they came out from the classroom.

"How was your summer Devin?"

She laughed, "I dumped Topher and he moved away." She smiled.

"Great! He was a bastard anyway," Chris told her. She nodded and they walked off together.

Andy was next, "Have any squares Nickolas?" Andy whispered moving closer. Nickolas nodded and they passed cigarettes secretly, Davina rolled her eyes.

Arubey glanced at Davina but she turned when Edward came from a class across the hall he paused and called Dee over to him. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and walked her away. "Stay away from Arubey, Nick, and Chris. I've already heard bad things about them, got it?"

"Why? What have- I wasn't even talking to them." She interrupted her self.

He nodded, "Good keep it that way-."

"DEE!" Devin came running down and stopped, they turned and Davina realized why she called her back. "You- I forgot I even had this, here." She said and handed Dee her notebook back.

She smiled at Devin, "Oh, er, thanks Devin. Thanks a lot," she said and Devin turned and left.

"Friend?"

"No, not really, we were just talking. I'm still mad at you," she snapped. He frowned and made his grip a little weaker. "Thanks," she muttered. He nodded.

"Cullen!" they stopped and turned to see Nickolas, Chris, and Arubey coming after them.

"Stay away from us Karew we don't want trouble-."

"No worries," Chris said smiling at Davina. She frowned and glared at Edward when he pushed her behind him. Nickolas smirked at Arubey, but he kept his expression the same: plain and bored almost. He seemed to be thinking really hard too. he glanced and nodded at the wolf, "She's a human, just protecting the closest one or is she different?" he meant it like how Jasper and Alice were- played brother and sister but were actually in love and even married.

Edward shook his head, "No, not like that Christopher. Just overly protective."

"Edward let's go," she whispered. People were watching.

However, Edward didn't even make a motion to show that he heard her because he asked, "How long have you been here Arubey?" Arubey's voice was rough like Edwards, it was sweet and sentimental.

He spoke as he watched Davina's face carefully; he'd glance at Edward but kept most of his attention of Davina. She finally looked back at him and let go of Edward's shirt and lowered her free hand. He wore nothing but black, "We got here a year ago or so. We were in Main for awhile but we all hated it so we came here. You?" he asked looking at Edward then back to Davina.

"Just moved to town, New York was getting old for us-."

"Will you please tell me how you know them," Davina asked Edward.

He looked down at her finally, "Later," he glanced back at her as he looked back at the other three.

"We used to hunt together, if you know what I mean..." Arubey told her, she frowned and looked at Edward. He looked ready to attack and kill.

"Arubey-."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." he didn't sound like he was. "We'll talk later Cullen." He said and walked past them with the other two behind him, Davina turned to look at Arubey just as he looked back at her. They looked away quickly and she looked at her brother.

"Edward?" she whispered, he said nothing as he went a different way. He never talked about his past, even to Carlisle or Esme. Now it was coming back to bit him in the neck; him and the others apparently as well. Davina said nothing to the other vampires; she'd nod or look at them but she kept her distance.

Arubey needed to keep his too, but it was hard and he cracked at Lunch while her brothers and sisters had a different lunch hour and she was alone….

_Author's Note:  
__Hey, I'm getting a lot of hits already and thank you so much for that, I love that you all like this one.  
As you might be able to tell, I've also added in Arubey and the gang- it's for me to write a story and not have them. Oh, and the character of the Cullens and Hales are owned by their creator. The characters of Arubey and his gang are owned by Amelia, their creator. Harry of course and his gang are owned by Rowling. I own Dee and Orion. Cygnus is another of Rowling's._

_Thanks again for reading  
-KG_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Recap: Davina Potter leaves London and changes her name to her mother's maiden name. She's a werewolf and watched her own dog die and he came back to life weeks later. Her family moves to Los Angeles where they encounter other vampires who have Edward afraid to talk about it. Right now the eldest of this group is trying to get the youngest [Cullen alone).

* * *

Arubey Karew is the eldest of his gang of vampires has classes with at least one of the other vamp kids; they always stayed out of his way and refused to make eye contact. Edward had a class with him and Arubey asked if they could talk at lunch, next hour.

Edward frowned, "We have it sixth, not fifth-." He muttered.

Arubey frowned, but inside he smiled. "Oh, I just assumed that you all will have the same class together-."

"What?" Edward interrupted.

Arubey explained, "Well I heard that your sister- Evans, had fifth hour lunch. I guess I'll talk to her," Edward growled for him to leave Davina alone. Arubey smiled, "I'm not going to hurt her Edward. I just want to talk and she'll catch me up on Cullen News," he sighed happily as he left a flabbergasted Edward Cullen. He hurried to find Davina but she was already outside….

She sat lay on her stomach in the grass under a large willow tree; she had her notebook out and was sketching her first hour teacher. She had to redo his nose a few times but finally got it right.

Risika and Edam waited for Arubey; Nickolas and Christopher were on the opposite end of the school. Arubey came out from Edam and Risika's side; he whispered that he'd behave himself and he walked over to Davina. His teeth were short and human like now. "Why should you have all the fun?" Edam asked Arubey.

"Because I can," he growled back.

Davina lay on her side now, her left hand held up her head as her right sketched the old judge. She lay down her pencil finally and blew away any remaining eraser shavings; she looked up at Arubey. The others left as she sat up, "Edward told me to stay away from you." She told him, "I just don't understand what did you used to do with him? How many people did you kill?" right away she started with the personal vampire questions.

"Okay, fine. Yes, we killed humans but he was young and I'm a very old vampire, Evans." He told her and sat down in front of her. Arubey took the notebook and studied the teacher; she collected it before he could turn to the page before it. "Secrets can get you hurt here, Davina." She shrugged. "We killed not that many, but he- like I said- was young and new at killing people. I had to do everything for him: lure the prey and show him how to do it properly. Then he disappeared and years later I learned he was with Carlisle. How is he?"

"Father is doing great. Mother is as good," he smirked. "Are you still-?"

"No, I promise that I am not and the others are no longer killing humans. It's actually because of the Cullen's we changed our ways. They're easy to follow," he told her. He let go and moved so he was sitting next to her, "you call Carlisle and Esme your parents?"

She nodded and looked at the windows and doors; she expected her brothers and sisters to be watching. "My real parents and brother died two years ago, Carlisle found me one night and took me to live with them in New York. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice have been my brothers and sisters for the past two years; Esme is nothing more to me then my mother and Carlisle is my father now. I don't mind," she told him. "Living with vampires," she told him. Davina wondered if he knew she was a werewolf or not.

"Nevertheless," he said. She looked away and turned back to him. "You are a werewolf and they are vampires-."

"So are you, what's your point Arubey?" she asked him, he smirked.

"By nature werewolves and vampires don't get along at all- either they don't care what you are or they have something planned." She shook her head and said they were a real family, "Vampire and werewolf don't and can't co-exist Davina." He told her, she stood up.

"I love each and every one of them like my own family Arubey, I'm sorry if you and your- group don't feel the same." She told him.

As she turned he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with such weak force, she still flew back and landed in his lap. He stared down at her with a vague expression and she could only look up at him, her arm was around his neck. One arm held behind her head on her neck, "I didn't mean to upset you Davina. I just mean that this can't last forever."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that. Arubey we're a family and I don't care about their pasts because I know that they have changed and… what would my father say if I went him and called him a murderer. I wouldn't do that anyway, I love him and Esme. They're better then my real parents," she told him. "Er, can I get up?" she asked him.

Arubey laughed a little, "No, not yet." He told her, she said nothing else and stayed quiet as Arubey looked her over. He ran his left hand fingers through her fingers and touched her hair line; he ran his thumb and forefinger down one side of her face to her neck. She felt like he was taking measurement for when he made her own coffin; he kept running his eyes over hers.

Davina finally reached up with her right hand and touched his face, his twitched as if trying to keep from smiling. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered to him.

"Because I can and because they won't stop me- let alone can't. I'm 5034 years old; I've had plenty of fighting experience." He told her and suddenly stood up, she realized that he was holding her the way Jasper held Alice the first night they were married. He let her legs go and when she was standing he removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Why are all the Cullen girls so adorable-?"

"Alice and Rose are taken so leave them alone and-."

"You're not though and you can't lie to me Davina."

She smirked only because she had, "yes I can; can you read my head?" he frowned and she smiled, "I have shields that Edward can't get through and you never will Arubey." He frowned, "I'll tell you the truth if you want to know something, but if I don't like the question- I won't answer you."

He chuckled, "Okay, fine. So, tell me then: who bit you and made you a dog?"

"Fenir Grayback, I was living in London and he bit me when I was a child. I haven't seen him in years," she told him truthfully.

"Tell me your life story," he tried this time.

She scowled at him, "That." she paused, "Arubey is something you or the Cullens will never hear." She promised him, "It's not that interesting and I hate my past, that's why I act like I don't have one until I met Carlisle and Esme two years ago." She told him, he nodded and took her hair between his fingers and used that to pull her closer to him. He let go of her hair and ran his hand down her back until he couldn't anymore. Arubey took her left hand and held it. "Do you plan too bite me or something?"

"Eventually," he told her honestly. She said nothing. He let her go when he sensed someone nearing them, he frowned when it was only Sam; Los Angeles's head Werewolf.

"Davina Evans?" he asked and glared at Arubey, he stared back.

Davina nodded.

"Okay, come with me."

She frowned and glanced at Arubey, "Wha- why?" she asked him.

He reached to grabbed her shoulder, but Arubey knocked it out of way, "I may not be able to read her head, Sam, but I can just tell she doesn't give a damn what you want." He took her arm and pulled her past him, Sam growled at him as he turned to watch Davina and Arubey walked away together.

Davina held her notebook tightly and stared up at Arubey from his side, "Stay away from Sam; he gets vile and cruel after awhile-."

"You mean like I'm supposed to stay away from you."

"Exactly.

"I see, but what did he want?"

Arubey sighed and they rounded the corner and he looked down at her, he moved her against the wall of the building. "He's Head of the Werewolf Protection Committee here in Los Angeles, they meet a few times a week outside the city away from lights and they patrol the wooded areas. Very few patrol under city lights where humans can see them while in that form. He's been a wolf since he was fourteen, and he thinks he knows everything about being one. He won't like it when he finds out you've been one for a little longer."

"'Little' is what I was when I bitten. Arubey I was five years old when Fenir bit me," he frowned and kissed her forehead before he even knew what he had done.

Sam came around the corner with Jacob- she figured it out on her own that he was one too, "Davina, come with us and we'll help you with your inner-wolf."

"Oh get bit again, I've had it under control a lot longer then you think." She snapped and took Arubey's hand and they went to the doors to wait to get inside, she held onto the corner for support. "I've never said something like that to another wolf before," she whispered. Arubey smiled and took her shoulder.

She looked up at him, "I am very proud of you Dee." He told her and took her hands then let go. She sighed and made her hands stop shaking; the bell rang a minute later and they went to gym together.

* * *

Edward waited at the doors of the gym for his sister, Davina and Arubey Karew came out together, he frowned at them, but only Arubey noticed and even _felt_ someone frown at the sight of them together. Arubey and his group of what are called **Mortifera-Cruentus** (dead or dying- torture). Other times just as the Dark Line Vampires. The Dark Lines as they normally call themselves are vampires that have no real problem with sunlight and can turn into animals and are just as fast and strong as any other vampire. However, Arubey Karew the second oldest vampire in the world can outrun Edward Cullen by at least a mile. They don't mind pain and actually prefer watching then conflicting; their 'queen' is Fala. She was created by the Egyptian gods which is why each Dark Line can read, write, and speak Egyptian even if they hadn't been able too when they were human. It comes naturally into their blood. Fala considers all the Dark Lines that she turned- as her children and any humans her 'children' have turned as her grandchildren. Fala has no idea what a pulse feels like.

Dark Lines are smart and shouldn't be trusted with your life- they tend to break their promises and they hate not killing something. They'd rather be making love, to death then doing what Arubey is- which is befriending humans and acting like one. All vampires are sexual beings, but for Dark Lines, is just ten times greater; Nickolas and his real life brother, Christopher had been born three years apart and then killed and turned three years apart. They fell for the same woman who is now dead; Nickolas and this unnamed vampress were together for the three year prior to Christopher's turning. They slept together nearly every night and fought each other physically which developed into the love making. Christopher, for him- it was different, this vampress and he were like friends. They never fought physically, just mentally.

See, what it meant by that is that Dark Lines can control and read minds of nearly everyone but of their own Line. For example Nick couldn't read Chris's mind unless if Christopher gave him permission- it's confusing but very interesting. If they wanted to fight like, how he and the Vampress had; he would only have to hit him with his mind and Chris would feel a sort of blow to the temple. (If you know who Spike and the Initiative are, it's kind of like that.) The hit is from a… telekinetic sense, but the pain is completely real; as bad as it is for them as it is for Spike.

Edward called his sister's name and she turned around and smiled at him, "Hello Edward." She told him, he reached out for her shoulder but Arubey turned her so he couldn't take it. "We can't talk now. Sorry Edward, we have to go meet a teacher and head to class." then he added, "I'm showing her around the school," Arubey told Edward in a misty voice. Davina glanced up at Arubey; she knew Arubey was the last person on this earth she should be friends with, let alone talking too, but something about him drew her to him. She didn't know it, but the same was for Arubey.

Edward shook his head, "No, Dee- let's go." He said and motioned for her to follow him back to the other siblings of theirs.

Dee frowned, "Edward." She told him, "Look, I can't. We have to get going, we're already late. I'm sorry," she said again and left with Arubey. Edward growled and suddenly Arubey was speaking to him using his telekinetic abilities.

_Don't worry Edward, I won't hurt her_. He promised the older brother. Edward didn't expect that and had to think on who was talking to him.

Edward replied quickly, _Arubey if you hurt her- I swear to your Egyptian Gods… I will _kill_ you_. Edward Cullen heard him laugh.

Edward snarled angrily and hated himself for not trying harder- Alice assured him that they were just friends, but kept the rest to herself….

Edward would try to find Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie throughout the day and when he couldn't, he txt them in class, something he never would normally do. For eight hour it didn't matter because all the Cullens, Hales, and Karew's and Davina had class together. Jacob and a few other werewolves were in this same class. Edward didn't seem to mind the wolves, but he did mind Arubey, Nickolas, Edam, Risika, and Christopher. The teacher, Mrs. Bones, was a young teacher, maybe early thirties. She had a few pictures of her son and husband on her desk and on the large book case holding books ad movies she would show them throughout the year and other classes too, of course. She had dark red hair and Davina wondered if the world hated her; Mrs. Bones looked like her mother but Lily was shorter and Lily always wore robes to work. Bones, here, had one black dress pants and a gray blouse. Davina hated that they had the same taste in clothes.

Emmett sat behind her and Jacob on her left with Arubey on her right; Dee sat right in the front. Emmett touched her shoulder blade. "How's the day going so far?" he whispered.

"Fine, but seems to be taking forever."

Arubey got her attention and told her silently, "Forever is a very long time," Arubey told her. She looked at him, "I'm fifty centuries old Davina, five thousand years to me, _is_ forever." He told her, she smiled and he smirked then glanced at Edward when Dee looked away at the door. "What is it?" Arubey asked her when she turned back to him.

"Nothing; as a vampire, do you have this feeling that someone is watching you?" he nodded.

"Yes, well actually your brothers are watch-."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean someone with a evil side," he frowned and put his hand over hers on the desk.

He said calmly, "Don't worry Dee. You don't have to when I'm around." He promised Davina, Emmett didn't move until his hand was over hers for longer then he felt comfortable with. He pulled Davina away so she knew to get her hand from under his.

"Stay away from him, remember?" he whispered in her ear on the opposite side of Arubey. She nodded but didn't intend on listening to him or the others.

Just then the teacher, called out loudly, "Okay, settle down!" The talking died a little, although there wasn't a whole lot. "I'm your mythology teacher and I have a few rules but you can read them for yourself because it's eighth hour and I'm told my rules five other times today- this would be the sixth so since I'm in charge I'm telling all of you to turn your cute heads toward the back so you can read the rules yourself that I have written for you in nice big letters." She said crankily, she was nice either way so the students didn't really care. "Andy," she said. Bachman turned toward her. "Any plans on ruining this year for me?"

He laughed and took a moment to respond, finally he shook his head. "Nope, not yet B," he stated happily. She rolled her eyes with a grin on her face and went to sit down, she had on head phones until the class was done reading her rules.

She stood up when she noticed eyes on her and turned off the CD player. "Okay so to start off today which one of you teenagers can tell me the difference between a vampire and a werewolf?"

She took her clipboard with the names on it, Andy raised his hand. "They, both evil…ish," Davina smirked at him.

"Talons." Devin included.

Michael added, "Teeth."

"Thirst." Don Cross imputed.

Davina spoke this one, "Come out at night, most of the time." She added for all their own benefit, Arubey smiled at her.

Mrs. Bones nodded and thanked them for their support, "Are they real? I don't know, but I do know that there is some freak with a steak knife whom like stabbing people. So be careful for those of you, who walk after dark. Um, Nickolas," he looked from the window to her. "Do you think they-."

"Yes, definitely."

"How can you say that, they're both dangerous beings?" Devin gasped, they glanced at her. Davina nodded. Mrs. Bones looked at her next.

"Something worth adding Ms. Evans."

She thought for a moment, "I agree with Andy. They can be dangerous and ridiculously stupid," she looked at Edward. He turned his head away from her. She asked about werewolves, Davina smirked at the teacher. "Depends on the type they are in human form. See if the human is serial killer as a human- the wolf that this person becomes is going be just as violent, dangerous- as Andy said a while ago. Er, bloodthirsty too- hard to control and even harder to stop."

"And if the human is a LA Student?"

"Still depends on the person he/she is as said student." She began using her British accent, she didn't even notice. "My brothers are overly protective and sometimes can be _very_ annoying, so as wolves they could be anything. My sister," she nodded over at Alice. She blushed and turned her head smiling; she knew Dee was going to use her sooner or later. "She's protective so as a wolf she could be the kind that also protects and doesn't hurt the human race."

Mrs. Bones nodded and thanked her for her input, "Thanks Dee, that's really great." Dee nodded once and sat back.

"Good job Davina but lay lower." Emmett grinned in a whisper into her ear.

"I'll try Emmett," she whispered back, not smiling as much anymore.

Mrs. Bones went back to her desk and took out a poster of Dracula, "He's taller then that." Arubey stated right away before she could say anything. "His hair was lighter and his eyes are red with damn long fingernails too."

"Doesn't he wear red a lot to symbolize the blood?" Risika added, Davina looked at Edward. He groaned and put his head on the desk.

"You saying this, is wrong Mr. Karew?"

"Yes I am, Mrs. B, completely wrong."

She nodded and turned to Davina, "Dee, what do you think the Count looks like?"

"Why me?" she asked, Edward smiled. "fine, er, taller definitely; darker clothes for one and no self-respecting vampire wears those." She pointed at the cross necklace around his neck.

She frowned, "oh. So what kind of jewelry is worn by a famed vampire?"

"I don't know."

She asked Christopher and he went into a speech too about the kind of jewelry worn by vampires and pop-corned the rest to Risika. "Vampires wear rings, not necklaces a whole lot. Werewolves- Davina."

"They can wear anything except silver." Evans finished. ­

Mrs. Bones sighed, "Damn it, we have experts in here."

"Damn right you do," Nickolas snapped proudly. Jacob looked at Davina, she made a smug face she was reminded of her days in Slytherin when her House was better at everyone else because they were the best. If these people came to Hogwarts, Slytherin would be overrun with students. Devin and Andy would go to Gryffindor. Edam would probably by in Ravenclaw, he seemed the Raven type. He was silent for the entire class and got up and went to Arubey at the end a few minutes before the bell was going to ring.

"I don't think we should be in this class Arubey. She knows nothing about us-."

"We're here to learn what the humans know about our kind." Davina got up so she didn't have to hear anymore and went to Edward but Jacob stopped her.

"Lay lower."

"You are what? Two years younger then me, freshman this year?" he nodded, "Right so stay away from me and we'll be fine. Tell Sam to keep his distance, the more violent werewolves you've never seen…." she told him and he let her arm go and she went to Edward and the crowding Cullen-Hales.

Bell rang a minute later and Davina stood at her locker, "I'm to short for it." she said when Arubey approached her.

He laughed, "I could stuff you in there and leave you." She laughed and said he'd better not try or her brothers would have him dead. "Are you gonna show me that drawing from lunch now?"

She shook her head, "no." Davina smirked.

"why, is it of me."

"Maybe," she admitted and sighed and handed it over. He looked at her, as he turned past pictures of teachers, Andy and Devin together, Alice, and Rosalie. Then to him, he studied his own face for the first time in months. Davina sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm not done." She muttered.

Arubey looked up at her, "you're better then Christopher and he did that last year." He pointed to the mural down the hall. It was all the vampric animals: wolves, dogs, moths, rats, bats, and foxes. "The school didn't understand the concept and they still don't know. I hope you do," Davina nodded and said what it meant. "Right, vampire animals." He said and smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

"My bro-."

"Ready to go, Arubey go away." Edward snapped as he approached them, he watched as Arubey closed her notebook although he didn't know it was her notebook he was closing. Davina seemed to have forgotten all about it. He took her arm roughly after she closed her locker door and he pulled her from the school building. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle and maybe we'll be transferred."

Davina didn't yell until they got to the car, she told him how he needed to let her make mistakes and how they-even as siblings- do have the right to privacy once in a blue moon. How that she and Arubey have spent most of the entire day together and nothing happened.

Edward asked what they talked about and she told him the truth, about them, their kind and about him. "I learned that he had a sister and he turned her into a vampire to save her life and that she died a few years later. He lives with Angel- did you know that? Angel, the vampire with a soul is housing them Edward." Her brother drove faster then usual. They pulled into the driveway and she got out before he was completely stopped in the garage; the others followed right behind him. Orion scratched at the door and Davina ran to open it, he came and jumped up on her and she kissed his forehead. "Wait until you hear who I met today," she whispered and they ran upstairs so she could change clothes and they went outside into the yard as she turned into her wolf.

She told Orion all about the other vampires and werewolves and Sam; he growled when she got to how in charge Sam had been toward her and she calmed him down saying she took care of it.

While they spoke for the next hour or so, Edward paced in Alice's room so he could keep an eye on Davina more properly. He had just spoken with Angel and he calmly told a deadly brother that he and Carlisle did this on purpose and said that he's counting on them to stay calm enough for eight hours and the two grown adult vampires expect them all to come home safe and alive. He added that he also wanted to meet Davina soon too; Edward hung up without giving him an answer. He growled and Alice told him to calm down, Dee glanced up at the window but ignored the angry glances Edward was giving her.

Alice spoke softly and with love, "I think Arubey and Davina are great together-." he cut her off with a snarl.

"Alice, shut up- you have no idea what Arubey is like when he's angry."

"You have no idea how dumb you look when you're angry," she snapped and left her own room. She slammed the door and Emmett opened it a second later.

His face was chalky white and annoyed, "What?"

"He's here."

Davina and Orion lay in their positions with his front legs cross slightly and their heads resting in mid air and talking without moving their lips. Occasionally Orion would wag his black and white tail but she would stay there still and calm and telling story after story of what happened on the first day of school. It was clear to Davina Evans that Orion hated it when she was gone for so long. Jasper called them into the house and he told Davina to turn back to normal and she did.

"Why we were talking and it's the only for us to without you all listening-." She stopped when the door opened and Edward led Arubey Karew inside. Orion growled already knowing who he was, he growled back and the collie stepped back behind Davina. He told her that he was dangerous alright. She knelt down. "Don't worry Orion," she whispered to him and kissed his nose. "Go upstairs for a while," she told him. He licked her cheek and sprinted upstairs.

She stood up again and stood between Emmett and Jasper, she saw her notebook with the drawings under Arubey's arm against his side. She didn't say anything until they reached the three lined up siblings. Alice and Rosalie waited at the top of the stairs with Orion who had his head poked between two the stair pillars and watching carefully, ready for nearly anything.

Arubey smiled down at Davina and she returned it, "hello again." She nodded and looked at Edward, "you left this in my procession and I came to return it."

"Good," Emmett muttered. "You've done your good deed for the century, now leave."

Davina glared at him, "Stop it Emmett. Edward?" she looked at him, he shook his head. "Too bad, come with me." she said and led him back outside through the front door and they went out to the front yard where there was a long nice bench. They sat down and Dee turned to his page of the notebook. "I'm glad you came anyway," she said truthfully avoiding eye contact.

"Really? Why is that little miss werewolf expert."

"I only am because I am one and because I wanted to finish this anyway." She grinned down at the paper.

"But that's my bad side." He complained making her laugh a little.

She told him frankly, "You don't have a good or bad side Arubey Karew," she said honestly. She hoped he knew what that meant. He did because he seemed flattered.

She took the pencil from the wire binding and he stayed still as she talked and finished with the shading of his jaw line, hair line and clothing. She said she hated that he had to change clothes but was able to do it from memory. He apologized and she said it didn't matter; he chuckled and got to see it when she was done, twenty minutes later. "Am I hard to draw and shade?" she shook her head.

"No at all, quite easy actually; why is Edward so afraid of you."

"Because we have a violent past, I already told you this." He told her and turned so his arm was comfortably on the back of the bench. She shrugged, "Davina. We lived together for about a year and during that time we fought, I am not the best vampire I know that. I was a terrible role model for him, I am for you too." she shook her head again.

She told him in a small voice, "I don't care about that Arubey. Besides, my role models aren't doing a whole hell of a great job either," she said and turned her head to the doors and windows facing them. He raised his brow at her and she laughed. "They try too hard, that's the problem." He chuckled and took the notebook and looked at his portrait. "Do you even like it?" she asked entranced as she watched him for barely a foot away from his left side.

He looked at her, "Of course I do."

"I- I'm mean it's not over achieving or anything? Disappointing? Because now your mouth looks smaller and the way you crinkle your eyes isn't captivated onto the paper-." He took his hand and placed it over her mouth.

"Shut up," he said plainly and removed his hand. "Okay first of all, Davina. You can never disappoint me," he assured her. She closed her mouth to keep from talking. "Second, this right here." He held up the notebook, and then dropped it in her lap. "Is a brilliant work of art and I am very impressed that you aren't afraid of me," he whispered the last the part. She studied his face for any hint of something else he was trying to tell her. "Third, don't ever let them get in your way." He said and used his eyes to direct her attention to the house; she glanced but didn't want to look away from him for too long. He grunted, "You do know that I have killed people, for the fun of it even; most of the time was because I was bored and needed something to do."

Davina frowned, "Arubey everybody does things that they regret- I don't know if you do, still…" she mumbled.

He took her hand so her siblings couldn't see it, he intertwined their fingers. "I don't want too, but I do care about you. I just want you to know what I'm like."

"Then show me, I'm not afraid. I've dealt with worse, done just as bad things…." He said nothing as she finished. "Arubey, just show me." she whispered and he nodded. He let her hand go before getting up, she followed him and he led the way over to his car.

"Davina!" Emmett yelled from the door.

"I won't have you all spying on me, I got enough of that three years ago- I won't let it start up again." She snapped and got into the car. Right away Arubey took her hand and intertwined their fingers again as he started the car one handed and left the yard.

"I'll bring her back alive and well, I promise Emmett." Arubey told him, they had to let go again. Once they were on the main road, he took her hand once more and pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

_I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you very much for reading.  
__-KG_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Davina was sure that Edward's car was going to be coming right up behind them but none did and when Arubey Karew pulled into the parking lot of a park, they got out and he led her over to the swings. Davina had drawn a picture of this park. The ground under the equipment was ground-up tire rubber, it turned your feet black, but it felt cool without shoes and socks. The equipment was bright red and pretty, the wooden parts were sanded down and the corner were round so it was more of a circle; just incase a younger child hit his head- the injury wouldn't hopefully be as bad.

"I drew this place before I even saw it myself," Davina whispered. Arubey smiled and nodded. "I saw it in a dream."

"I know, I looked at every-single-page of that notebook." She smiled, "Like I said, you're very good. I figured the picture was from a dream, it looked misty around the edges." She smiled and nodded; Daryl Darnell and Candy Charnell came from walking on the path. They held hands and made odd love noises, it was odd to see. In New York, by your three-month anniversary and you hadn't slept with your boy/girlfriend by then- you wouldn't last another month. Everyone knew Daryl and Candy had, that's what they were doing in the park.

Arubey frowned, "They disgust me. This is a public place, no one wants to see them doing it," Davina thought it funny when Arubey tried to sound environment-mental and self conscious of someone else's mind and what they see and don't see. "What?" he asked her, she smiled again and sat on the swing.

"You care, Arubey, that's something good." She told him, he frowned and stated that he didn't care about the humans walking by.

"It's appalling, for what I read in people's heads. How do you shield me from yours?" he asked her, he sat down and faced her so he was sideways on the swing. One leg up against the chain of the swing and the other on the ground rocking him back and forth. Davina sat the normal way and only had her head turned toward him. "I only ask because I think I should know," he added finally when she didn't answer him at all.

Davina sighed and looked away from him toward Daryl as he opened the car door for her and walked slowly to the other side, completely content and pleased with what they had just done. She shook her head disapprovingly at them and turned back to Arubey he glanced at the car pulling out of the parking lot and full attention turned back to the wolf.

She sighed again and said, "I know how I stop you and Edward from reading my head and since you don't you'll have to figure it out yourself." She said, he frowned completely and crossed his arms, she giggled a little. He glared at her, and asked her again. She shook her head and said it once more, "You'll have to work with Edward too figure it out because I'm not letting my secrets be known to you or my brother." She said and got up and went to stand in front of him, "It's not that hard you know. They're just shields and basic components," she told him in a near whisper. She whispered in case someone was listening and she didn't mean her brothers or the rest of her family.

Arubey chuckled finally and took her hands and held them tightly but lose enough so she could remove her hands from his if she wanted too. "Come here," he whispered and with barely any try, he pulled her over to him closer and picked her up and set her on his lap when he turned forward. Her legs hung behind him and one arm was wrapped around her waist the other held onto the chain of the swing.

"I'm here," she whispered making Arubey Karew smile. "You don't scare me at all Arubey, I've been saying it for hours. You may scare Edward, but not me-."

"I should though, that is what worries me Davina. It's like I'm doing this on purpose I just don't understand why I don't frighten you when I know I should." He told her, she smiled and put her arms around his neck and he pulled her as close as she could get until she was right up against him. "I want you to fear me," he told her plainly.

She laughed this time, "Then, make me afraid. Do something that goes beyond all constellation of things you've done in the past," she told him.

Arubey smiled and reached his head up and kissed her; when their lips made contact all awareness was gone and the feeling between them had exploded into such a large mass of disbelief they were really doing this that they didn't understand why they were kissing. Nevertheless, he held her tightly right up close and personal against his chest and felt her soul. He held one hand against her head and his explored her mouth and her soul and found no trace of hatred for him.

She pulled away first, they didn't say anything at first and he still didn't when she grabbed onto the chains- one in each hand and hoisted herself off his lap. "Davina, I'm sorry- I-."

"No, it's alright. I just didn't expect you to do that, don't apologize to me- you've done nothing wrong." Davina promised him.

He shrugged and got up and walked over to her, "I felt like I have though."

"It's just odd for you that you kissed me because I'm a werewolf."

He shook his head, "it had nothing to do with that. It's because you're the youngest sister of-."

"Oh." She muttered a little hurt and annoyed.

He growled, "Don't- please don't be angry. I'll take you home," he said finally; he had to force it to come out.

She didn't move, "no, not until you show me why I should be afraid of you. That's why we came in the first place, remember?" he sighed and felt grateful secretly, he didn't want to not be able to see her. Daryl and Candy had long gone and neither of them sensed anyone close by so with a quick look to the road he turned into a real wolf, not a werewolf, but a gray wolf. She stepped back when he threatened to attack her, "Your adorable," she sighed smiling, teasing him. He sat down and she turned into her werewolf, he stood up again and growled as if to attack.

_Do you want to fight me Arubey_, she asked him. He nodded his head and jumped at her, she leapt too and they collided in midair and he bit into her back and she snapped at his back leg and he yelled out.

_You don't seem to so violent as a human_.

_You have no idea what I can be capable of Arubey Karew_, she told him as he attacked her again and she snarled and he somehow moved so he got her neck.

_I can be dangerous too_, he said.

_Yep, but you still don't frighten me Arubey. I've dealt with worse pain then you biting my neck_, Davina told he and he let go and she jumped and got him pinned to the ground. He turned to normal and she did too, he pushed her arms out from under her and fell on top of him, "You let me do that." She snapped, annoyed again.

He chuckled, "Of course, when you said you didn't want to leave I sort of figured that you and I could try again." He explained, she frowned and smiled and bent her head toward him and kissed him this time. He held her by the waist and Davina kept her right hand on the side of his head she let her fingers disappear into his black hair. Arubey moved one hand to the back of her head and kept it there.

This kiss was much better, then the first one because they knew what to expect and it was longer…. When they had finished, Arubey picked her up and set her down again on her own two feet.

* * *

Evans, Davina age: seventeen with now long hair with a hint of a kind of blond in it now from all the sun. Getting highlights from the sun, told her brothers she spent more time outside then inside. Her eyes stayed violet but were lighter now. With her dreams, like when Orion died, someone always thought someone was hurting her- so they hurried to her room. Carlisle came in with Esme the first time and she told them in tears she dreamed that Orion was being taken away, the Cullens had been killed and someone with red eyes took her. Orion had taken to sleeping outside now because she woke him up; she felt a little hurt when he told her this but understood his point of view. She would have slept outside too if she could.

Carlisle and Esme didn't know what to do about the dreams, Carlisle only had her taking sleeping pills which started working and to make them believe it had, she bury her face in the pillow when she woke up and cry into the darkness. Arubey, who said they had a secret love, knew something was wrong not long after the dreams started. He would try everyday to get her to tell him what happened, she'd fall asleep under the big willow tree and he'd sit next to her trying to get into her head to fix the problem, but it never worked. Her so-called shields were too strong, even for him and they were up twenty four-seven, which really pissed him off.

Davina began experimenting with being the wolf for a week in December, the day before school let out for Christmas break; she'd go off for an hour, wrestle with real animals and tire herself out so bad she could barely make it home. Then she'd sleep fine until it was about three in the morning. She stayed up two nights in a row and on the third Carlisle made her stay home so she could sleep. Turned out that Arubey thought they sent her away and barged his way into their home to find her asleep in her room. The green and silver tradition from her New York home stayed with her to her LA home; she slept with her face in the pillow, she jumped violently when he touched her shoulder blade and she wrapped her arms around his neck when she saw it was he. He begged her to tell her everything she knew from the dreams, but she claimed she had no idea what they meant or why they were painful. She went back to school because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Her teachers from the morning classes asked her if she was alright and she'd lie and say she was sick earlier but better, she just needed a few extra hours of sleep she figured. They would laugh and welcome her back for what was left of the day and she'd thank them and move on down the hall.

She didn't like the subject in Mythology that day. Mrs. Bones wanted the class to concentrate on one subject: Black Magic. She groaned and put her head on the desk, "You should have stayed home. Why did you bring her here Arubey?" Rosalie snapped, they had switched seats and Dee somehow got stuck with the same seat; she didn't care, she liked the front since in every other class she was in back.

Arubey answered and rubbed her back lightly, "hey, Davina?"

"Hmm," she groaned.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She lifted her head and shook her it, "No, there's only fifty minutes left, I'll fight it off." She muttered and sat back and fell deeper into the chair, migraines were starting to occur and they hurt like a bitch. Carlisle had her take Excedrin Migraines meds now, she started on them last week and they didn't make it go away just decrease the pain. She kept her fingertips to her temple, "Remus." She whispered quietly.

"Who?"

"An old family friend of my father's, Remus- he's… just like, me." She muttered so the teacher couldn't hear.

Mrs. Bones came over and knelt down beside her, "Do you want to go the office Dee?"

"No I'll be fine," she said forcing a smile.

Edward glanced at the door as it opened, Davina nearly stood up. Narcissa Malfoy came into the room, "I have something for one of your students." She said in her British accent, Bones nodded.

"Okay… may I inquire of which we have a couple missing students." Risika, Nick, Alice, and Jacob were gone for some school function.

"She's here I'd recognize her anywhere." She smiled at the teacher and then to Davina. "Hello sweetie," she whispered and knelt down like how Mrs. Bones had a moment ago. "I have something from Tom Riddle," she took Davina's hand and set a small thin box on her palm and closed her fingers over it. Her hair was still as blond as ever; her eyes an even darker gray and her long legs were concealed by a gray skirt and her upper body was under a white blouse. "Toujours Pur, Davina," she told her quietly. Her pale cheeks flushed a tiny bit of pink when she noticed everyone's eyes on her, "Toujours Pur." She repeated.

She didn't respond except with a nod and when Narcissa left her hair, was the last thing Davina saw. She wouldn't open the box in class incase it was something terrible like a hex or a cut off finger from her brother or one of her parents' ears.

"Tom Riddle? Who's that?"

Davina didn't respond to Edward's question. Stewart, a fellow werewolf tried to get the box, and she grabbed it back. "Back off Stewart," she warned. She tried to not maker her voice so mean sounding.

"I just wanna see, she was pretty, who is she? Dee?"

She glanced at him and waited for Narcissa to return to the class with an army of Dementors and Death Eaters but it never came. He touched her arm lightly and she turned to him, "what?"

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea," she said after a moment. "Do you think she escaped from the mental institution?" she whispered at him, he chuckled and shook his head. "Probably right, maybe they'll put her in soon then." She said and made herself ignore the migraines and now the stares and questioning looks from her brothers and sister, and from Arubey. Mrs. Bones asked if Davina knew the woman, "No, Mrs. B." she lied quickly, "maybe she's mistaken." Davina said lazily, she sat back again and tried to ignore the headaches and everything else that was messing up her already-terrible day.

The car ride home in Edward's car she lay in the back seat and slept for five minutes, he offered to carry her inside, but she shook her head and said she needed to go for a run. He nodded and told her to be careful. Orion was with Esme today, she worked with young children and she took the dog in, so he didn't have to be alone, today. He also needed to get his check up at the vet's office.

She ran off as Arubey pulled up in his car, he asked where she was going and Edward said she was going for a run. "I want to help her with her dreams Edward, please let me help her."

Edward Cullen considered this for a while- maybe if the two of them tried, they could get into her head and figure out what the problem was. "We'll have to run fast to catch up with Dee."

"That's fine, we race all the time. I'm faster but I still let her win sometimes," he admitted. Edward nodded and they raced off together at neck and neck.

(About a quarter mile away from the Cullen Residence in a cave)

The cave has a stoop consisting of over two hundred flat rocks that weren't there a year ago. The entrance to the cave has a diameter of about twenty feet and ten feet high. The man who lives in this cave called it his house and lives here with the owls and bats. The rocks leading up to the cave entrance are marble like and light in colour and they do look like a set of stairs leading up to a building. There's a sound of a waterfall that sounds like it's coming right from inside the cave so it echoes, but there's no waterfall and the sound can be extinguish whenever the owner wants it to be off. The weeds are blooming roses and tulips, Davina's favourites with the water lilies growing from the rocks; the purple and green actually pretty together.

An old man, with a short brown beard, came from the cave and smiled down at her, Edward and Arubey stopped when Davina had; she stared up at the old man as if she didn't expect to see him there. "Hello Charlus," she muttered.

"Davina, I'm glad you came-."

She looked up helplessly at him, "I- I'm sorry I haven't written or anything… I need your help Charlus. They're getting worse and she came to see me today _during_ class." She sounded like she was about to start crying, her voice was weakened and shaky. Charlus held out his hand and turned it so he could put his arm around her shoulders as they entered his cave.

Inside the cave, it was decorated like a house all on one floor and now all, there was heat and a bed and about ten books case with a stove and tea pot and crate of food and drink. His clothes were piled and put themselves away when they needed to be put away. The rug covered most of the cave floor; it was scarlet and gold for Gryffindor. Cook wear was piled on certain book case shelves; there had to be at least three hundred candles all around the cave. There were owls on every visible ledge and bats hung further down in the back.

He gave her melted chocolate in tea and she immediately felt the effect of chocolate. Davina told him about the dreams and migraines. He spoke slowly, "I understand you're scared Davina, but you must understand that you and your brother are part of something very big in London. He holds the key to ending the war that is sure to come and you're hold the lock to help open the door to end it. I warn you Davina, if you see your mother and father or brother getting killed- ignore it. It's not real, the blood you share connects you and Harry to them, and you'd know if something happened to them. Like how you wrote to Harry two year ago when you learned to could speak to the snake- your brother can too because… well I don't know how you can Davina. Unless if you are just able too-."

"It's because our ancestor was Salazar, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "Slytherin is not our ancestor Davina." He said sternly making her turn her head away from him in shame. He poured her more and gave her the rest of the bar of chocolate. "I love how this works so quickly, don't you?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Charlus?" she asked him, and he looked at her. "We need to talk about Dorea-."

"No we do not!" he shouted, his voice carried for nearly a minute before it died down so they couldn't hear it at all. "She's dead and that's all what matters, she was a good wife for me, a great mother for James and a very intelligent woman-."

She drew in breath to use as she spoke, "I only bring it up because I have too talk to you about her…. We killed her Charlus," she whispered. Edward and Arubey didn't expect this; Edward could hear the silence. Arubey gripped the side of the cave with his fist very tightly. "We destroyed her life; she had at least another decade left-."

"She was ill and you killed her Davina-."

"Because," she started out in a whisper then her voice grew louder. "You had me under a spell, I was only a child!" she snapped. She stood up and went over and leaned against the wall for support when she got there, she glanced over at him and turned and stood with her back against it. Tears formed but it took a moment for them to start falling down her cheek, "I had only been a werewolf for barely a month Charlus." She whispered. He glared at her.

"Death isn't that bad Davina, it's easy to come by now days, especially for you, you live with dead people and refuse to befriend your own kind. Dorea," he sighed slightly. "Was a great woman and she would have wanted it that way-."

Davina used her right foot to push herself off the wall of the cave and steadies herself on her own two feet once more. She walked over to him as she spoke, "So she would have wanted her own grandchild to rip her throat out?" she hesitated, "Charlus, you covered it up, that's ten years in Azkaban just for the murder and another five for hiding it." Her voice cracked on the word 'Azkaban'.

"Do you have guilt? Because if you do, you shouldn't, I'm honestly surprised you remember her name let alone what happened."

"Guilt comes easily for me Charlus, you know that."

There was silence for a while; during that time Charlus threw a china pot across the cave just so there was noise and no silence. He grumbled and said that the pot slipped; Davina sat down and hugged her arms around herself tightly as if suffocating herself. Charlus changed into a red velvet robe and threw one to Davina, she set it aside beside her; it was navy blue with a hood. His didn't have one.

Finally he sighed and sat down, "that used to be Dorea's. Surmount this guilt you have and wear it once in a while-."

"Why? What did you do to it?" she snapped.

He smiled, but it had no humour to it, "I did nothing, I swear." He grunted and asked, "Why did you come to me Davina?"

She stood up and slipped the cloak on and paced close to the entrance of the cave, "I told you Charlus: these dreams that I'm having are getting worse every night, more vile, more bloody, more painful. Soon I won't be sleeping at all Charlus and every time I wake up I have this migraine and it hurts so horribly. Carlisle has tried to help, but he's run out of ideas and every time he does try something new, the dream I have that night is of him."

"They're just dreams Davina."

"I know," she went over and sat down right in front of him. "But see here's the thing, I feel the pain that myself had inflicted during the dream. If I get cut, I wake up and feel a cut on my skin but there are none. In one of them, a week ago- it was of this group of humans at my school, then the pack of werewolves that also attend. The leader of the pack, um, Sam he was attacking one of the humans and the others just stood there watching-."

"Davina, these are just dreams, they're not real. Just interpretations of the day's events."

"I had to save the human he was trying to kill Charlus and it was horrible, I never been so afraid of what I am, in my life." She shook her head, "Fine then, then why do I have migraines everyday and sometimes all day?"

"Have you talked to your guardian about these dreams?"

"I try when he gets up and comes down, but it's hard to tell someone that you've dream that a person the in family was torn into five pieces Charlus."

"You _can't_ tell or you _won't_ tell Carlisle?" he asked a good question.

She sighed, "Both." She muttered, "I came to you because you're my grandfather and the only one I know who might know what's going on."

He grunted again and nodded, he stood and went over to his book and tosses one to her. She caught it, "page thirty-five." He muttered, she frowned and turned to the page. "Davina of course I know what's going on, your brother is experiencing the same thing."

"Harry is?"

"Yes, just last night he had a terrible one of Jackson being killed by the Dark Lord; he woke up screaming and they had him go home with the Weasley children. Right now he's with your parents and Molly and Arthur Weasley, their kids are with them of course. Jackson and Elizabeth refuse to leave his side," he told her.

"Okay what is it, what's causing these dreams and headaches?" she asked.

He explained, still talking about her brother, "Harry is part of a prophecy, he won't find out until next year but he can't live while his enemy does."

She stood up, nearly sobbing, "No, he's dead, he can't come back. He killed Aunt Jay-!"

He went over to her and calmed her down, "Shh, Davina, quiet" he almost ran to her, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "The Dark Lord isn't returning without Harry's blood. Do you know how hard it's going to be for Tom Riddle to get Harry Potter's blood? Very hard Miss. Davina." He said and grinned. "Jackie died a hero Davina, you're named after your aunt even before she died. You're both meant for something greater then great."

"Don't change the subject, what is causing the dream and aches?" she snapped. She stood still and faced him, moving only her head as Charlus began pacing.

"Davina it doesn't matter-."

"It does to me, tell me now." She growled, he frowned.

"It's the Dark Lord trying to control your head and extract your memories, and then whenever you have the migraines they're from James and Lily trying to read your head from London. It wouldn't hurt you to write to them once in awhile. Voldemort wants the memories you have of using them against you, the ones of your parents, Harry, and then the people here- your guardians. If he can figure out a way to get past the barriers we set up for you years ago, then he can do anything to you. Including killing you while he's in London,"

"James and Lily…are doing this?" she sounded like she couldn't breath, "why?" she croaked.

He rolled his eyes, "To find you. You are their first child and only daughter Davina Potter, they deserve to know where you are at all times." She shook her head slowly, "Davina Jaclyn-Lilith Potter, if you don't at least let them know, somehow, you're alright, the headaches will continue. The Dark Lord is getting stronger; he's your greatest enemy as he is Harry James's-."

She interrupted in a hallow whisper and shaky voice, "No, he's Harry's greatest enemy. I have nothing to do with it," she said and got up and started to leave.

But what he said next stopped her from leaving, "What did the Dark Lord give you Davina?" she closed her eyes as if in pain and turned around slowly to him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box that the woman had given her. "You haven't opened it?" she shook her head and threw it to him.

"It's probably Harry's finger," she was only partly joking but not really. "Anything to get me to go back to London.

He opened it and smiled, "It's our family crest, Narcissa wanted to remind you of the family line I guess. Toujours Pur, Always Pure." he translated, "the first two words that every new born child in our family is taught are these two words right here." He tapped the crest, the words had been etched into the pendant of the necklace; Davina wrapped her fingers around her cross necklace that Carlisle and Esme had given her years ago. "Green and silver, our colours."

"I thought our colours were blue and black for all the bruises?" she muttered.

He shook his head smiling, "no. Green and silver for Slytherin House. Your father and Sirius were the first two to _not_ be placed into that house at school." He cleared his throat, "here, take this back with you."

"I'm not touching it now that I know what it is Charlus." She turned and started to leave, at the entrance she glanced back at him. She kept her hand on the side of the cave, "the family I have now, are vampires, Charlus. Not wizards, James and Lily need to understand that I moved on when I ran away. I ran away once, I won't do it again," she told him and left the cave entrance and walked down the stones toward the forest. As she went into the forest she thought, _I can't_.

* * *

Carlisle was there already and Orion came to meet her, she smiled and knelt down and hugged him, he asked what was wrong and she lied and said thing everything was perfectly fine. Carlisle hugged her and asked if she got any sleep. She nodded and said she spent a few hours at home and during Lunch she went back to school. He disapproved of that but said it didn't matter now; she chuckled and agreed. Esme placed her left arm around her shoulder and led her inside.

"Hungry Davina?"

"No, not really. Still tired, I think I'm going to go back to bed for a while. Alright?"

"Of course, yell if you need anything," Dee nodded and went upstairs. She closed her door when Orion came in after her and he right away asked what was wrong and she told him in their own way about Charlus Potter, her grandfather. He was unsure how to take it but he told her that his day was better; she laughed and listened for nearly an hour as he went through every single detail of his day with Esme and the children.

Davina fell asleep and Orion whined until someone opened the door, he went downstairs and as the door closed once more, Davina turned over and sighed in her dream. Arubey went over to her and sat down next to her, he glanced back at the door wondering if Alice could see what he was going to do or if Edward had a suspicion. He leaned down over her and kissed her mouth until she woke, she smiled and he moved so he was lying down next to her.

She kept her head close his to chest and he ran his fingers down her arm, the cloak that her grandfather had given her hung on the back of the bedroom door. "You can tell me anything you know Davina," she nodded and tried to not fall asleep on him. "Please tell me what you dream about, are some about me."

"I'm not telling you-."

"What happens to me?" he asked, she sat up and kept her upper body up using her arm, "Davina please tell me so I can help you. Is there someone trying to hurt you by giving you these dreams and headaches? Is there a man you've thought dead, torturing you this way…?"

She put her hand over his mouth and had to crawl over him to get up, before she could open the door, he was there- keeping it closed. "Arubey let me out," he shook his head and reached up and took down the cloak and showed it to her. "What about it?" he asked where she got in an angry voice; he knew she was either to lie or not tell him. He knew the truth so he'd know if she was lying or not, "I got it from- it doesn't matter Arubey. She took it slowly and hung it back up; then she pushed him back to the futon and wondered if Alice could see her. He frowned when she pushed him down and lay on top of him as she kissed him; Arubey put his hand on her lower back and then placed them both on her waist.

He kissed her roughly and she didn't mind that anymore, after they got used to the fact that a vampire and werewolf were together they starting kissing whenever they could and when he'd go with Edward to hunt- the day before he sneak into her room and sleep next to her as he kissed her throughout he night waking her up and they kiss for nearly five minutes. He wanted a relationship with her and she was still getting used to the fact that she was with a vampire in the first place.

Davina lifted her head from his mouth, "wow." He sighed smiling, she smirked.

"Come on, let's go." Davina walked to her bedroom door and grabbed the cloak and put it on.

"Where?"

"I don't care, take me anywhere." She told him. Arubey smirked from behind her and she looked behind her at Arubey, "please Arubey, can we go somewhere- anywhere?"

He nodded and went over and kissed her quickly and led her downstairs and they left without a word to the others.

_Hey guys! So it'll be a few days before I can even_ start _on chap 6 and then it'll be published hopefully sometime by next Friday.  
Thanks for reading  
-KG_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arubey drove slowly today, Davina wouldn't let go of his hand except when he needed to use it. He took it back finally and pulled her over to him and held her tightly against him.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this alone." Arubey whispered.

She glanced up at him, "I'm not alone, I have you and my family." She whispered, "Why would you say that?" she asked, interested.

He sighed and they pulled into the same park they first kissed at, she sat up suddenly as he kicked the engine and sighed again. He cleared his throat and she looked away from him, "Davina." He said, "You can tell me what happened with your grandmother." Davina shot him an angry glance and turned away. She regretted leaving with him suddenly.

"Nothing happened, she died when I was younger… we had a private funeral and people cried. Charlus never got over it," maybe that was true, but Arubey wasn't sure. He didn't sound like he cared all that much, in the cave.

"She was killed, I did my research-."

"What?" Arubey heard her heart skip a beat, "You've been researching my family? Why- Why would you do that, I told you when we first met I would tell you the truth-."

He snapped slightly, he didn't mean too. "How I do you're still telling me the truth. You refuse to let me in; I don't know what's in your head. For all I know you used to- to kill people-."

"You mean like you?" she snapped. She closed her eyes and he sat back and stared out the window

He glanced at her and she was staring at the glove box, he put his left arm on the window pain of the door an bent his head a little and put his head on his hand, to him his own forehead felt cold. "Does it matter to you that I used to be a murderer?"

"No." she answered right away.

"Sounded like you do," he snarled.

"If you want to know what happened to Dorea, then fine!" She was nearly yelling at him, "I killed her when I was a child, but it's not like I wanted too. Charlus had me under a spell, I was defenseless." He sighed, she opened the door and walked away from him and the car; he frowned and followed her. She pushed him away when he grabbed her arm, "Don't Arubey!" she snapped.

"Davina I'm sorry, I heard you and Charlus in the cave." She cried as she shook her head, "You told me they were dead-."

It was obvious who he was talking about, "Because I hated them! Them being dead meant I was free from them," she snapped. "I thought me being spied on were over when Carlisle and Esme took me in. James and Lily treated me like a child even when I was fifteen years old. They lied to me and treated me like I was the freak when all three of them are the real ones."

"Oh really!" he yelled, "How so?" he snapped.

"Harry got Jackie killed fourteen years ago; she had a life, a husband and Jackson and Elizabeth. James was always the one people looked forward to meeting; Lily was perfect with her grades and her looks. They ignored me after He attacked Harry and I became nothing to them. Nothing Arubey," she yelled. In a calmer voice she said, "James and Lily would rather me never even born; they don't give a damn about me. they didn't ever since that damn prophecy came out about my brother and they put all their attention into keeping him alive so he could destroy one of the most dangerous wizards in our world." She said and put her hands on her hips and walked back and forth. Her face was red and her heart wouldn't stop pounding; finally she said. "I'm walking back, I need to walk." She muttered and started to leave.

"Davina, get back here-."

"Leave me alone for a while Arubey, I need to clear my head." She said in her normal tone; she didn't even look back at him.

Arubey closed his eyes and opened them to see her gone, he didn't want to break up with her- of course they were just taking a break from each other for a few days, as she says. He turned and got back into the car and waited, maybe she'd come back to see if he left- maybe this was a test…. Davina walked down the path toward the other sets of park equipments for the younger kids, for picnics and family gatherings. She saw Andy and his group; she avoided them but stopped when she heard her name being called. Andy waved her over and she smiled a little and went over.

He hugged her lightly and she shook hands with Danny whom she'd never really spoken with before. She smiled at him, "Davina, are you feeling better. You looked terrible today," Devin asked.

Dee nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just migraines and nightmares," she said grinning.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," Josh told her, she thanked him and turned to Andy.

"I have to get going, Andy. Have a good break," he frowned a little.

"Are you walking home?"

She shrugged, "It's not that far, don't worry Bachman, you'll see me when we go back after break. Promise," she assured him and turned but Josh took her arm lightly.

He smiled, "Stay, hang out- we can give you a ride home later." She shrugged and agreed to stay for a while longer and they'd give her a ride back to her house with Dr. Cullen. They were there to celebrate the holidays together before they were split up when their families left for vacation and Christmas Eve and Day. Devin had stuck close by her and asked her questions about her brothers and sisters, she said what she thought they wouldn't mind her telling them. They talked about their childhoods and the futures they wanted… Michael, Kate, and Danni ran off to go to the stream and their voices disappeared for a while.

"Well I want a big house with a large front and back yard, a play set too- I want two kids, two girls." Devin said happily, Davina smiled at her big dream. "I want at least three golden retrievers and a school of fish too, angel fish. Nothing else," she told Dee and the other others. Davina laughed, "Well Dee, what do you want?"

She sighed and said, "I just want to get past this Christmas break; I'll let you know when that happens Devin." She told her, Devin giggled and they went on about their futures.

Amanda wanted to join the Army and hoped to become the first female commander; Josh and Joe planned on marrying, the girls of their dreams, soon after graduating and having a shit load of kids. "The more kids, the better!" Josh said happily and high-fived Joe as they laughed.

"I'll adopt," Davina decided. Josh looked down at her, "Maybe a five year old. A boy," she muttered happily. They were sitting on the ground on a large blanket, Josh moved so he was sitting behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck but ignored it; he whispered in her ear. "Oh, a nice house, brick maybe. A smaller yard and a garden. The backyard will have a play set, like yours Devin," Devin smiled. "Orion would like another dog around I think, he's a grown collie but still has a few more years left in him and I'm very proud of him." she grinned, she somehow started seeing Arubey in her head.

Nevertheless, it was interrupted as Kate screamed and everyone in the park went silent. Davina and Josh stood up and he grabbed her hand but she got away from him and sprinted with Joe and Andy to the stream. Michael was wrestling with Sam in the water. His werewolf pack was watching, Davina shook her head because she knew the outcome, she dreamed it last week…. Sam picked him up and threw him so far that he landed on the shore. Michael got up, but collapsed before he could try to get up- Andy sprinted down to him splashing water out in front of him and getting soaked with cold water. Dee ran down to Michael and Sam howled. Andy and Davina were pulled away from Michael; Kate and Danni were pushed away as the pack ganged up on Michael and started beating him from every angle. Devin screamed and Davina begged with Sam to stop- he acted like he didn't hear her at all. Sam went over to Davina and Josh fought but couldn't get from the grasp of the werewolf. Sam had found other wolves so the group couldn't name them off to police officials. Sam made his way to Michael and Andy stood to fight him but Sam picked him up and threw him into the group on the shore. Davina tried to block Michael but he grabbed her and threw her into the stream; she hit her head and blacked out, Josh ran into the water to get her when he saw the red water. Andy covered his eyes and Devin sobbed begging him to stop as Sam and two wolves went over and starting clawing at his flesh and clothing. Bones had broken and soon Michael was close to dead.

He cried and could barely move; Danny called an ambulance and the cops; Josh yelled for help and Andy left Michael to get too Davina, he and Josh held a hand over her head injury and called to the others to check on Michael. He had a broken arm in three places and at least five broken ribs; the other people at the park were hurrying down and to Michael and Davina. Sam and his pack ran off into the woods on the opposite side of the stream from Michael. An older man carried Michael with the help of two other men and a middle aged man took Davina; getting soak in the process. Andy said that Davina and Michael were his friends; the ambulance and cops arrived just as the men got the two teens into view of the EMTs. Andy and Joe went with Michael and Josh and Devin went with Davina….

* * *

Carlisle got the call that his daughter was at the hospital and not waking up; he was there within minutes and not stopping to wait for an explanation from his fellow doctors. He worked on her himself and also tried to help Michael when he learned that his child and the human were brought in at the same time by the same people from the park. Esme and the others waited in the waiting room, Alice told them about Michael but she didn't see Davina anymore all that well when it came to visions. Emmett tried to get in to see them, but a nurse made him back away and stay away until they were allowed into the rooms.

Michael's parents came and found the nurse, as Carlisle came into the room. He had to tell them that Michael suffered a beating unlike anything he's ever seen; Mrs. Corner began sobbing right away while Mr. Corner held her tightly. "He'll be alright, but he'll be in an leg, arm, and neck brace for awhile. Why was he at the park?"

"They were celebrating the holiday break Dr. Cullen. But you're sure he'll be alright?"

Carlisle nodded and glanced at Esme. She got up and ran over to him and he hugged her, "Dee's unconscious, I don't know if she'll wake up." He said, trying to keep from crying.

"Your own?" Mr. Corner asked, Carlisle nodded. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and let hi wife cry on his shoulder, they went to sit down.

"We adopted her from England," Esme cried. Alice took Jasper's and Edward's hand, Rosalie took Emmett's and Arubey's; Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand as well.

The elevator _dinged _and two people got off, a boy and girl, then another boy followed, he had dark messy hair and green eyes with an odd scar on his forehead. "We're looking for Davina Evans," the girl said.

The nurse looked up at Carlisle as he looked over at them, he nodded his head and Myra answered the girl. "She's unconscious, we don't know if she'll wake up. Who are you?"

"We're her family," said the older looking boy. Edward and Emmett looked at each other, "I'm Jackson her younger cousin and my sister Elizabeth and our cousin Harry- he's her younger brother. Please, sir we need to know what happened." He said turning to Carlisle and the Cullen's

Carlisle asked if Andy could inform the three Londoners of what happened and he went into a brief description on what happened. It was the first time anyone heard what occurred. Harry took Elizabeth's hand when Andy got to the part where she hit her head on a rock in the stream.

Lizzie spoke finally, "So this other boy, Michael? He'll be alright too?" Carlisle nodded, "Who are you, how do you know Davina?"

"We- we took her in."

"You mean you kidnapped her," Harry snapped.

"She didn't even like it there boy," Arubey snapped. Harry frowned, "Where are your parents anyway?"

Jackson spoke for them, "we got word she was here; we came alone. May we see her?" he asked nurse Myra. Carlisle nodded and led them into the room with their cousin and sister in it. Michael was in the other bed doped up on Morphine and Advil. Esme drew the curtain between them.

Harry gulped when he finally recognized his sister, her head was wrapped up in a bandage and tubing was coming from her wrists and nose. He went over and took her hand, "I'm here Dee. I swear I am," he whispered. Lizzie went over to the other side with Jackson.

She looked back at him and he put his hand on her shoulder, Edward knew that Davina and Harry never acted like them. She was jealous of her cousins had, she wanted to stay with them because she was treated as a sister and not as someone else in the family. Lizzie looked up at harry, "She looks just like Lily," he nodded. " They have the same hair, almost- Aunt Lily's is darker. Father and Remus- they don't know yet Harry. We should get them here Harry-."

"No," Jack looked at him. "She'd want to stay here, she wrote me a while ago. I know she likes it here more," he turned to the Cullens. "Don't tell her we were here, please?" Carlisle frowned.

"You came to just make sure she was alright?"

"She's my sister," he said and looked back at Davina. "Dee had to put up with a lot before she left; she got detention just so she wasn't left out. I hate saying but our parents never really loved her as much, she spoke about each of you, drew pictures and nearly wrote me a book on each of you." He smiled back at her, "Mum never been so proud of her to find people like you." Esme smiled a little, Jackson and Lizzie nodded. She let her head fall back on his shoulder a little and he smiled and reached in front of her to Davina and stepped out behind her and bent down to kiss Davina's forehead.

"Good luck cousin," he whispered and Lizzie took his hand and they walked around to Harry, he grabbed Jackson's arm and Lizzie's grip on his hand was tighter.

"Are you sure you don't want us to tell her-?"

"No, she has you now; her old miserable life has been replaced with this one. She'll wake up soon, we promise." Lizzie smiled and went over and hugged Esme, "Don't worry Esme; our mum may be gone from us. But she's looking for all of us," she promised and took Jackson's hand again and they disappeared. Once they were gone, Arubey pushed his way past the Cullens and went over to Davina.

She barely moved, Michael groaned from the other side of the curtain and asked for his parents. Carlisle went back out and had them come in. "Michael?" they asked.

"Ma? Father?" he muttered, "My arm hurts."

Mrs. Corner laughed, "It's broken in three places, it's going to hurt you foolish boy." She cried happily, happy he was alive. He chuckled, "your friend-."

"Davina? I saw her get thrown back- it's hazy after that much."

"She's alright, but in a coma. Dr. Cullen doesn't know if she'll wake up."

"What about Andy and the others did Danni and Kate get away?" she nodded and told him they were in the waiting room.

Carlisle came around to them, "I'll let them all come in but you'll have to keep your voices low- this is still a hospital." He whispered. Michael nodded and he pulled the curtain around his daughter all the way and left to get Michael's group of friends and they came in and whispered when they spoke.

"It was that guy Sam; he had this group of dogs or something-."

Arubey and Dee's brothers came over to them and asked what Sam looked like, "Are you going to go find him Edward?" Devin asked. He nodded. "Don't do something stupid Cullen," she warned him.

He shook his head. Jasper stepped forward, "Thanks for the concern Grace, but he nearly killed my sister and nearly murdered your friend here." Jasper snapped, Emmett growled. "Emmett, here, agrees with me. Someone's gotta suffer for this," he snapped. Carlisle came around to them. Michael's parents took hands.

Carlisle told snapped, "Don't you dare go looking for Sam and his gang until Michael and Davina are healed. Let the cops deal with it-."

"But Carlisle-."

"Arubey I forbid you to do anything that deals with Sam and this group of his; if you do anything stupid, dangerous, or deadly I swear I'll make sure you never see my daughter again." He growled, Arubey nodded and went back to Davina.

* * *

Orion whined most of the night and finally Edward let him come in with him, he spoke clearly. "If you're worried about her, she'll be fine. Arubey is guarding over her as we speak," Orion put his black paw on Edward's knee. "What? Outside?" no response. "Do you want to go back to her room? Find Sam?" he said finally. He barked quietly, "Do you know where he is?" Orion growled and led the way, on the way down the hall, Edward tapped on Emmett and Jasper's door. "Fuck this, Orion and I are going to go find Sam and this gang of his." He growled, they smiled and grabbed a jacket and left even though they didn't need a jacket.

Rose and Alice held hands as their husbands left with Edward.

* * *

Sam lay in bed, his eyes were red and Jacob and his father asked from downstairs if he needed anything. Jacob heard a dog barking and went outside. A black and white collie stood on the porch. "Dad!" he called, Billy came from the house and looked down at the dog. He barked and got up and sprinted back into the darkness. "Wait! I'll go find him."

"Be careful Jacob," Billy called.

Orion ran back to the woods and hid, Jasper grabbed Jacob around the waist and covered his mouth, "You will either die right now or live to see dawn. Where is Sam and the other wolves?" then he added, "If you yell for help, I'll snap your neck." Jacob nodded.

Jasper removed his hand slowly, "he's at his place on the other side of LA. He's with Emily I think."

"Who's that?"

"His fiancée," he whispered.

Edward appeared, "He's lying; Sam's here, Emily is in Atlanta with her sisters and father." Jacob's eyes went wide. He didn't honestly expect all three older brothers to be there- he even waited for Arubey but he didn't show and wouldn't.

"SAM! RUN!" he screamed.

Upstairs in the spare bedroom, Sam sat up and rushed to the window, tripping over dirty boxers and Levi's- Emmett hit Jacob over the head but didn't kill him. They'd never kill a human. They'd only kill the monster that nearly ended two lives. He flew open the window and jumped out, but Jasper was already there and so was Emmett. They held him by the arms; Billy peeked out the window and hurried out with his thick black cane.

"You vampires, get off my land and stay off!" he roared, "or I'll tell the press and police what you are and what-."

"Shove it up your old ass, old man." Jasper growled, "We'll leave, but we're taking this wolf with us."

Sam interrupted, "Please, I didn't know what I did until after I did it. I swear, Edward read my head if you need too." He begged Edward, Edward did and found that he was unfortunately telling the truth.

They let him go and Jasper went to find Jacob, he dropped him in front of Sam; Sam bent down and looked up at him. "I'll leave but you must sign a treaty saying you'll never harm a human being every again, including myself, Billy, or Jacob."

"You don't have to leave; you just have to pay for what you did to Davina and Michael Corner."

"I don't even remember what I did to him," he confessed. "I'll stay on our side of the boarder, my kind and I will protect humans and I'll stay away from the city lines."

* * *

The treaty between the vampires and werewolves was created two days before Christmas. It said that the vampires, all vampires weren't allowed to cross a certain invisible barrier; Arubey's group wasn't pleased with this treaty and broke it whenever they wanted, but were very careful not to get caught. Werewolves; f or them it was against their new law to harm any human beings- vamps couldn't either and if that happened, Sam would personally tell the people of Los Angeles what they are.

Michael spent another week in the hospital with Carlisle as his doctor, they'd talk and Carlisle finally told Michael he could go home. His parents came to take him home with a wheelchair they didn't have to return until after he was ready to walk on his own.

It was the day after Bella Swan came to Los Angeles did Edward go to his sister's room to heard her talking. "I've never felt better in my life, when can I go home. Do you think Orion could come in for a little while? Oh, hi Edward! Is Michael alright, the nurse lady said that three people came to see me when I was admitted…"

Rosalie giggled, "Nope. Just us and Andy and his friends; Orion has been very impatient, he's going crazy."

"I've been asleep for four months, he should try that- wait he was dead for four months. Never mind… Oh dad when can I go home?" he chuckled and went over and hugged her as Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett came into the room.

Alice ran over to her and hugged her and climbed onto the bed and lay next to her until Carlisle told her to get off. Jasper and the others took turns and each kissed her cheek- she only wanted to go home. Esme laughed, "tonight Carlisle will bring you back with him. Okay?"

"Oh, can I go back with you, please mom. Please, I can't stand this room anymore."

"You've been in a coma for four months, I don't think people in that state, are aware of what colour the room is-."

Davina rolled her eyes, "All hospitals are painted white, plain and boring. Dad, please," she begged Carlisle. He smiled and finally nodded.

"Give me a minute," Edward asked of them. Davina frowned and sat up more, he turned to her. "Dee I have to go away and I don't know when I'll be back."

"What? I just woke up," she whispered her voice sad and disappointed. "Where are you going Edward?" she asked him.

He shook his head; he wasn't going to answer her if his life depended on it. He went to his sister and kissed her forehead and left without saying anything else. As he went out, Arubey Karew came in. "Davina!" he gasped, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you and yell like that. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear and I swear that if I had known what was going to happen… I would have stopped it. I swear to god if you had died, I would have killed-."

"Arubey!" she jumped up and he went over to her.

"No, don't get up Davina. Please don't," he could help thinking on how much her brother, Harry, looks like her and that they said Dee looks like their mother. Her cousins look nothing like her except for the respect and kindness they possess. She sat back, and motioned for him to come closer. He came closer and bent down and kissed her- the kiss was their first kiss all over again. Arubey shook a little and she asked if he was alright. "I- I love you Davina."

"Really?" he nodded, "I love you just as much." She whispered and he lay down next to her. It was their first time saying they loved each other and for a while they were in awe they could ever love the other. Carlisle's boss came in to ask how his daughter was and Davina said she was better and ready to not go back to sleep; he chuckled.

His name was Mr. Rogers and he was a kind intelligent man with a high IQ and a short temper when it comes to the very hectic days. He says that people should understand that the hospital is a quiet place and the nurses and doctors can't just regenerate and suddenly there will be another nurse to help them. They work at the pace that requires them to do the job right. He even had a sign saying 'IF YOU LET US DO OUR JOB- WE'LL LET YOU GET BACK TO YOURS'. It was posted by the front desk in the lobby and then again in the waiting room and nurses office; in fact Rogers had it made about ten times and they're all over the hospital. Rogers is a tall man with a mustache and a large forehead. His hair was red when Davina was admitted and now it's black with gray streaks going down the back of his head. He usually never goes to see patients unless if they're like a movie star or producer or something. He came to Dee's room because she's Carlisle Cullen's daughter- he's one of the best doctors the hospital has ever had.

Arubey stayed in the bed with her as Rogers asked if she needed anything, "Can I go home today Mr. Rogers."

"Your father is filling out the paper work right now I believe."

"Oh good, how was Michael?"

"Suffered a few broken ribs and his arm were damaged in three places Davina; but he's making a full recovery. Has to take pills every few hours still," he muttered. "Don't worry Davina, he'll be back playing football soon." She smiled and looked back at Arubey, "you kids have a good day, alright?"

"I'm already having a good day," Arubey said looking at Davina. She smiled and let her head fall against his chest. Rogers left and Esme and the others came back in.

Alice complained, "He was taking forever."

"Forever," Davina said. "Is a very long time Alice," Alice smirked at her and Esme looked at Arubey.

"Arubey you have our permission, we talked about it already." He nodded. Davina frowned.

"For what? What permission is needed? Mom?" Esme and the other started to leave, "Mom!" she called after her, "Esme Cullen!" she called her name this time.

She frowned and turned to Arubey, "I've been thinking and I promised myself that when you woke I'd do something almost right away."

"And this something is what, exactly?"

He smiled and moved something in front of her eyes, she frowned. "What? But, Arubey," she paused. "I'm only seventeen-."

"And by your Wizard law, you're an adult and capable of making your own choices. Esme and Carlisle still needed to give you permission because they wanted to feel like your parents. Davina Evans?" he asked her. Before he went on, they kissed briefly and then he finished. "Will you marry me today in this room?"

She said nothing at first, and then she opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. "Yes," she said suddenly, she wasn't even sure if it was her voice or not. He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed some more.

"You can come back in," Arubey called smiling.

The wedding was small of course, just her family and the preacher. Mr. Rogers was there with a couple nurses. Esme had found a lilac tree and broke off two lilac flowers- one symbolizing each of them. Carlisle held her hand for a moment then let it go. When the preacher asked who was giving her away the entire (excluding Edward) family said they were giving her away to Arubey Karew. Carlisle smiled as his daughter became one with a vampire, Arubey Karew. His own brothers and sister were there, but said nothing. Angel didn't know how their future was going to hold out and was honestly afraid to know. But Alice was sure it was going to be greater then great. She didn't see it for herself, but something told her it was going be a fairy tale life.

The preacher married them on April 4th 2004 at approximately four forty-six PM. She changed her name but for school purposes it'd still be 'Evans' and they kept it between them. Rogers had to promise to not say anything for a while and he said he would as long as Dr. Carlisle wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Carlisle laughed and said he was staying right in Los Angeles; Rogers chuckled and went back to work and congratulated the newly weds.

Davina went home that night with Esme, although she rode with Arubey in his car. When school started up again for Davina Evans-Karew, the teachers excused her from most assignments and tests; Arubey helped her with homework every night. Orion wouldn't leave her alone when she got home from school. He nuzzled up close to her and he'd let her and him go off for about twenty minutes as they ran around as dogs. He went to find her when they didn't return within thirty minutes; he'd find them not that far from the house and talking with the animals. Arubey wanted to move her in with him at his own apartment, not that far from the school.

Edward was still gone after four days and Davina went into a depression slightly, she and Esme both did. Carlisle wasn't worried but hated that his son left as he had. Dee met Bella Swan on her fourth day back at school. She was plain looking with reddish brown hair and darker eyes. It was during class, sixth hour- second semester she would have had Edward also in her sixth hour class with Bella. Turned out that she and Edward would be sitting together. Davina was on Edward's other side and her partner was Arubey, under the table they'd hold hands.

Bella felt someone watching her; she knew who Davina was already buts he introduced herself anyway. "I'm Dee Evans, you're Bella right?" Bella nodded, "Go on without me Arubey." She added turning back to him, the bell hadn't rung yet, but it was going too soon. "Yeah I heard a couple kids talking about you- your dad's Captain Don, right?"

She nodded, "Head of the SVU division for the city of LA." She smiled a little, "You're the youngest Cullen kid?"

Dee nodded this time, "yeah, they adopted me a couple years ago. Do you like Los Angeles Bella?" she shrugged slightly.

"It's alright, I miss my-," she stopped. She as unsure if she could talk about her mother, or if she should in front of Davina because she was adopted. Davina smiled and Bella finished, "mother; she's down in Florida with her new husband. My step-dad is a manager for a baseball team and they're losing most games. He's really good, but needs some work in some areas." Dee laughed a little. "What do you have next…." They talked until they had to split up and go different classes. Mythology was a semester-long class, gym was and Bella had that eighth hour, Davina had switched to a second gym class before her accident because she wanted to stay in shape and she liked running the mile because she was fast. Before eighth, for seventh hour, Davina had a Fiction Writing class where the students pretty much got their own lap tops and wrote stories. Tests and quizzes were the finished stories and if it was good enough it was published into the school paper- a chapter or two was depending on how long they were. Davina usually wrote ten page chapters.

Gym with Bella was interested because she was clumsy and wasn't that good at anything that much except for sitting out. Michael still participated although his left leg was in a cast and he used only one crutch, he could still play tennis, somewhat. His arm had healed finally and his was ready for anything now- he had his eye on Bella right from when she started. Jacob as it turned out was friends with Bella when she and her mother lived her a few years ago; they moved of course and now the daughter of police chief was back. Arubey and the other vampires, including his own group was unsure of Bella because of something that had bothered Edward so much he left Los Angele: he couldn't read her mind either.

Davina had the intention of being mean to Bella, quite honestly, but it was hard for Evans to be cruel to her for something that she had no control over. Turns out that Bella was a witch. Davina knew that right away and would hang out with her at school whenever she could because she didn't want to upset her family with bringing her over. Edward returned to find his youngest sister married to Arubey Karew and that same sister to be friends with the only girl in all-the world who he couldn't get past to read- besides Davina of course. Davina and Bella's friendship died down a little when she sided with her brother. Danny Darnell- Daryl Darnell's younger cousin had actually almost killed Bella one day before school when his brakes refused to work. Bella didn't know what was going on until Edward pulled her out of the way in time; Arubey and Davina ran over. Edward was sure Swan has a concussion.

Arubey and Davina stayed behind with the others while Edward went to the hospital with Bella; Davina knew then that they were meant for each other. She tried to get Edward to get past the non-mind reading thing and he ignored her for almost two days when she suggested he give her a chance saying she spent time with Bella and she's a great girl. He growled something but Davina didn't understand it.

Davina paced her room with her husband looked at houses on the internet for sale, "does it matter. Why do you think they're meant anyway?"

"Alice," she replied right away. "What are you doing Arubey," she asked and went to find him looking at car models. "You just got a new car, Angel spends a lot on you." She told him, he chuckled.

He said, "Not for me, for you. Your KIA is out dated and ready for a fix-." Davina rolled her eyes and Arubey set the lap top down on the floor and grabbed his wife around the waist and held her under him as they kissed with meaning. "I love you Mrs. Karew."

"I love you dear sir, Mr. Karew," she giggled as he kissed her neck. There was a knock on the door and Arubey sighed and moved so he was beside her. The door opened and Carlisle came into the room with his hand over his eyes.

"If you're not-."

"Dad, its fine." It was funny for them because everyone in the family assumed they had slept together- truth is- they hadn't. Carlisle thought that was what they were doing.

"Phone call Davina, he sounds depressed." He muttered.

"Could be Michael," she muttered. "He likes Bella Swan," she explained in four words. Carlisle smiled and left. "Hello?" she asked into the phone, the voice was pale like and scratchy- it defiantly wasn't Michael Corner.

"Potter," it whispered. Davina frowned and got up, Arubey asked who it was. "Potter come home and get killed."

"Peter Pettigrew."

_Okay so it didn't take as long as I thought it would, sorry if I worried you, but I doubt I did that much.  
-KG_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(This Chapter has intimacy-You're warned, I mean it's slight but I thought you should know)

Davina sat there frozen for nearly a minute, but was shaken from her trance when Arubey tried to grab the phone away from her. She yanked it back and got up, Wormtail whispered her name again and she whispered his back. First and last. Peter was the traitor to her real father, James Potter- he sold their whereabouts to Voldemort that equaled into he Aunt Jackie's death when Harry was a year old. She died saving his life; Jackson and Elizabeth remember very little about their mother. But Davina remembers the day Harry was born, Jackie was the one who held her while she cried because she was a sister- she never wanted Lily to have Harry, they told her that Harry's name was to be Charvis after a relative. They lied the first time in her life. They promised that the siblings would share unusual names together. Instead the five-letter word was given to the baby brat.

She had always called him 'child' in school, when he had been sorted she yelled out the nickname and he never got over it. Draco Malfoy even called him that a couple times…

"Davina," Peter said again, she gulped and ran her thumb over the ring on her finger. "You still alive?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said truthfully, Arubey got up and went over to her, but she pushed him away slightly and walked to the window of her room. She over looked the back yard to the forest. Arubey snuck up behind her and took the phone.

"Who is this?" he snapped, she said and did nothing to stop him. "Peter? Peter who?"

He answered apparently. 

Then Peter must have asked who Arubey was because he said, "I'm Arubey, Davina's husband." She took the phone finally and he glared at the phone, "I don't like this guy who is he?"

"Shh, please Arubey. Please," she whispered. He grunted and nodded, "Thank you, I love you." Her husband smiled and kissed her. 

Peter laughed, "you love someone, what about Eddy Gage?"

"What about him Peter, how did you know where to contact me?"

"I have an offer for you, hear me out Potter-."

"Don't call me that, its Karew now." Arubey smiled as he sat down and kept an eye on her still, "Peter?"

He cleared his throat, he sounded like he was reading off a card otherwise he'd mix up the words or forget something. "I have an offer for you and we want you to think about it: if you come back to London and spy for us, we'll give you, Jackson, Sirius, and Elizabeth immunity from the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. If not then they might live or they might not, the choice is up to you Davina Potter- sorry, Karew." He corrected and hung up, she pressed the 'off' button and the phone _beeped_ and she set it on the closest solid surface and went over to her husband. He took her tightly and sat her on his lap with a leg on each side; he kept an arm around her lower back and held her tightly even more. 

She bit her lip and looked down away from his face, "Baby, what is it?"

"He said if I come back I prevent a couple lives, he wants me to spy for his Master and against my parents and brother." She swelled her eye in tears and cried on his shoulder. 

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry." He whispered, she grabbed onto his shirt in her fists. "Luv. Davina baby, sweetie." He whispered and held her away from him a little; he took one hand and removed the depressing tears from her cheeks. "Do not give in to this, it's a trick and he'll hurt you-."

"Arubey he'll kill them-." he shook his head, "Yes he will. You don't know them, they don't care if you're five or fifty- if they want you dead, you'll be such a thing." She told him, he took her face lightly in his hands and held her tightly still. 

"I will never let them do anything to you Davina, I swear-."

She sighed and tried to breathe in air to her lungs, "If they want me dead, they'll kill me from London. You can't save me this time. It's a miracle I'm alive at seventeen Arubey, people in my family live short lives. The fact that James and Lily are alive gives people hope," she whispered in a sobbing whisper.

He thought hard and considered the pros and cons of what he needed to do to save her life, "Then let me take care of you. They can't kill you, if you're already dead," she stared at him.

"What?" 

He kissed her and forced her to stay with him, she wasn't pushing away from him so it wasn't that hard of a fight. His tongue explored her mouth and she explored his until he needed to let her breathe again, she settled her breathing quickly. "I want to turn you into a vampire, especially if that means I get you forever." She smirked; he knew what she was thinking without having to read her mind. "I know that Forever is a long time, but it still isn't long enough. I love you more then anyone I ever could. Let me." he whispered. 

She kissed him like they had a moment ago, he pulled away this time. "Not here, I can't let that happen here. Take me somewhere," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her, he noticed that her hand began shaking; he held it against his chest. She noticed his hand was perfectly still and took it. She kissed him as she put his hand under the hem of her shirt; his cold hand ran up the skin of her back and he felt her press her own warm hands on his waist under his shirt. She could feel him smile as she moved her hand upward to take off his black T-shirt; they had to break apart in order to remove it all the way. He dropped it beside them and spun around so he could lie on top of her, he moved his lips down to her chin and then to her neck. He had kept a hand on her back and finally pulled her top off; he kept her bare chest against his own. He fumbled with her jeans and she got his undone faster then him and they kicked off the jeans and undergarments. So he wasn't exposed he covered them with the blanket, and sank his teeth into her neck but didn't draw blood from her…. He tried to respect her wishes but before dawn came, he had taken a little of her blood- however he had not turned her. He just made love to her all night. 

* * *

Davina sat downstairs thinking of nothing but of Peter Pettigrew and what her parents would say if they found out she had gone back to London only to spy on them and give her own brother's enemy information on them; to speed up their deaths. She ran her finger over the top of the cup she was drink from- it was just orange juice. She didn't feel like eating. She sighed and looked up as Carlisle came into the room; to him she looked ten years older. 

Carlisle Cullen, medical doctor, father of five, adoptive vampire-dad, husband. "What's wrong?" he asks her plainly unaware what happened last night. 

She sighs and stops running her finger over the top of the glass, "The phone call- last night." He nods slowly knowing it's something difficult to say. "Carlisle- dad," she pauses unable to continue. She bites her lower lip and looks away from him, Orion enters and goes right to his bowl and scowls at her. 

_You locked me out last night_.

"Sorry Orion," she mutters then turns back to Carlisle. He sits down and takes her hands carefully in his, "The phone call was from my father's old friend; Peter Pettigrew was the one who-."

"Killed them?"

She started to say otherwise but Esme entered, happily and Davina didn't want to ruin that.

Esme Cullen, wife of the famed doctor, mother of five adopted children. Nurse at the same hospital as her husband and plays with the children all day; she loves her work and her family and her husband most of all. "Morning you two," she kisses Carlisle and he smiles and slides from the chair and take her from behind and they whisper. Davina smiles and goes upstairs.

Orion snap-barks at her, "I'll go out with you, just give me a minute," she says when he's done yelling at her. She chuckles as she goes upstairs to her room; Arubey is still asleep with half his body covered by the thin blanket he had covered them with last night. She slips into more decent wolf clothes and goes back downstairs- Peter Pettigrew her in head and not leaving it either. She wonders if she should go to Charlus or not- she decides not because he'd make her go back to London to save her cousins and her brother and parents. 

"Selfish."

"What?" Orion asks as they trot into the forest together, she's already the wolf.

"I'm being selfish Orion," she groans and tells him what happened with Peter last night on the phone. He growls and demands that she ignore it, they argue for a while as they walk through the trees a little more and finally turn back to sprint the three miles home in a run. They rest outside while the sun hides on the other side of the house and Arubey checks from upstairs if they're home or not. 

He showers quickly and goes down to the kitchen and take the Vircolac that Carlisle offers him, Arubey thanks him with a smile and its return with a nod and a grin. 

"Do you have any plans Arubey?"

He shook his head, "I think she's afraid to leave-."

Carlisle frowned, "No I mean… about Davina being turned." Arubey frowns and regrets taking the Vircolac. 

"Oh." He whispers.

He looks up, unbearably thankful as Davina and Orion came into the kitchen, she goes to the sink and turns on the cold water and lets it run over her hands; with her freezing soaked hands, she run them over her dark hair and shivers whenever a droplet falls onto her skin. She turns off the water and Orion whines saying he needs ice in his water bowl dish. She rolls her eyes and gets some for him. He thanks her and he take three ice cubes and chews them up slowly.

"It's nice out I take it?" she nods.

She laughs, "A little too nice outside. I already checked, at least up to seventy-eight today, around eighty. Not bad," she mutters and looks at Orion. "Orion slow down, you'll choke," she adds to him. He whines up at her and she laughs at him. "I know but still, slow down." 

Arubey goes over to her and puts his hands on her hips and holds her close to him, "the run was good though."

"Very," she promises and reaches up and kisses him quickly and goes upstairs to shower as well. "Orion, slow down." She calls as she goes upstairs. He just barks and she can be heard laughing still. 

Carlisle turns to Arubey; he sighs and turns to his father-in-law. "Well?"

Arubey groans insides and wonders what he should say… "Well, we talked about it and I want too- she'll let me as long as we not here or anywhere near here. She's afraid to let you see her that way I think, afraid of the entire thing. But I'm sure- I know she doesn't regret marrying me."

Someone else answers first, "Of course not Arubey," he turns embarrassed as Alice enters the kitchen with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Esme comes in soon after. "She doesn't and I know that without seeing the future- Edwards coming- he'll be here… now." 

They go silent as the front door opens and he comes into the kitchen, right away he knows that they knew he was _seen_ returning to the house. He sighs and is about to ask Alice if she sees anything going on today and she starts to shake her head when she screams and wraps her small fingers over her skull. Jasper and Carlisle are at her right away and they hold her as she tries to escape. Davina enters the kitchen when she heard her sister scream, she stands at the doorway afraid and nearly crying. 

"Get her into the living room," Esme cries out, Orion sticks by and jumps up onto the sofa when they place her down on it. She cries for a moment as she's being held by Jasper. "Alice, what was it? Carlisle could her vision be getting worse or something."

He shook his head, "not at the snap of the finger like that, they'd be getting steadily worse." He sounds so sure they believed him without ad doubt.

Alice looked up, "Davina." They looked at her, she stepped back. "You have to get back, it hurts him too much." She cried.

She stepped back again and holds onto the doorframe, "What?" it was all she could muster. 

Alice Cullen explains slowly so she understands, "I saw a girl with blond hair; she was taken by some man with a slit nose. Davina she was saying your name; there was a ghost of another girl, the first one called her Cedrella." Davina closed her eyes and glanced away from them as they either looked at Alice or at her. Arubey wouldn't leave his spot from next to Alice to make sure she was alright; Jasper held her tightly and Alice gripped the hem of his shirt in her small fist and closed her eyes so tight it looked like it hurt her. "There was boy with dark hair, he was trying to help her and it was a trap; they looked younger then us…" she paused and opened her eyes again. "a man with black hair, called the girl his daughter-." 

Davina knew whom she was speaking of, her cousin two years younger then her, "Elizabeth." She whispered. "The man is my uncle, her dad. Sirius- Jackie was her mum. Where are they Alice, you have to tell me." She whispered and finally went over to her, she got on her knees and knelt before her sister and begged her with her eyes. 

"A tall dark room, there's a large door and thousands of glass crystals-."

"The Prophecies. What else?" she asked Alice.

Alice shook her head but Davina took her hand, "There's a woman, crazy dark hair. She called the girl's father, her cousin or something." She took a deep breath, "She did this force field and pushed him into the door way and he disappeared. The boy yelled and another man, he's blurry- I think he's a werewolf; he said that the man was dead-. He said that they wouldn't be able to get the body back to them. The boy with the scar on his head got away, and attacked the woman who killed him. Then the man came back- no nose, he tried to kill the boy but a older man with a long beard arrived." Davina gripped not only Alice's hand but with a free hand she took Arubey's as well. "There was glass everywhere," she whispered and finally buried her face in Jasper's chest and shoulder.

Davina reached up and touched Alice's arm, "I'm so sorry Alice, I never expected this from Him, I swear." She whispered, watched as Alice twitched. Davina jumped backwards when Alice tried to attack her, Arubey held Davina in a safety position as he threw himself in front of his wife and between the sisters. Jasper jumped up but Emmett and Carlisle had grabbed Alice, "She's under his control," Davina cried when she looked out from behind Arubey. 

What next, happened no one expected: 

* * *

Davina sat behind Arubey for the next half second and suddenly felt someone grab her arm. She was able to see Rosalie lock her arms around her waist and try to suffocate the life from her by repudiate her air to her lungs. She gasped out and the others watched not moving, all under a spell from the Dark Lord of some kind; it had to be. Davina Karew cried- gasped to her husband but he only got up and moved toward her. She saw the vampric teeth in his mouth grow. His eyes were like the others white and blotchy- they had no life in them and they looked like zombies. 

"Arubey don't," she whispered. "It's me, Dee; don't you remember? Dad, mother?" she cried. "Alice- Jasper you have to snap out of it. They control you like this, they'll continue to do so until they-." She gasped when Rose pulled tighter. She gasped for air. 

They heard a banging sound and the door burst open suddenly, she could see dark spots as Arubey moved closer and bit into her neck but suddenly he was pulled back her blood dripped down slowly. She was able to feel the others getting up to fight whoever had just entered. 

"Don't kill them, just knock them out. James, get Davina," that the voice of her Godfather. 

James hit Rosalie when she looked up at him and she let her go, James picked her up and carried her outside. She kept her eyes open, but she couldn't breathe that well. He set her on the ground and did the mouth-to-mouth recitation for about two minutes until her breathing was normal. 

"Davina? Sweetie? Baby?" he cried, she opened her eyes more and more until she finally just sat up and tried to get away from him. She could see jasper's unconscious body on the floor, the doctor was close by but that was all she could see. Orion snarled and tried to attack but Remus kicked him. 

"NO! Orion!" she dug her heel into James's toes harder then she thought she could and sprinted over to her dog. "Orion get up, come on." She whispered. He whined and she pulled him up by the collar and he jumped finally and they ran around the house with Remus and James right after them. 

"Sirius the front!" James yelled, she turned wolf and beat Sirius back to the front of the house. She locked the front door and went to Carlisle, he had a bump on his head but would be alight, and she kept her hand to her neck wound as she went to Jasper next. 

"Jasper, wake up," she whispered. She heard a groan and went to Esme, "Mother!" she cried and nearly tripped as she went to Esme Cullen. "Mother, I'm so sorry." She cried as Esme sat up but her eye drooped and she fell back down. All of them had been hit with a Vampire-Sleeping Spell; they'll wake up in a few hours but remember nothing about the attack. They last they'll remember was Alice screaming in agony in the kitchen nearly twenty minutes ago. There was a bang sound again and the door in the back was opened finally as James probably just used the Unlocking Spell. 

She got up and went to her real father, he tried to pull her into a hug but what he got was her hitting him hard in the face. "Why did you that, they were under a spell!" she yelled and went back to Emmett this time, she felt his head where he had been struck with the spell. Only Jasper had gotten a wallop on the cranium. She tucked hair behind her ear and went to Alice next; Orion came into the room and whined as he looked at the unconscious vampires. He went to Davina and sniffed her neck wound, "its fine Orion. I'll be alright, go get the pillow for Alice's head, she hit pretty hard."

James scoffed as he recovered from the blow his own daughter gave him, "Davina Potter- you are not helping these- things!" she glared at him as Orion growled as he dropped the pillow in order to do it. Then he picked it back up and walked to Davina with it in his jaw. 

"Change of plans Orion," she muttered and got up and was able to move Alice into the other room, she used magic for Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. The first time she's used magic in a while and did a pretty good job if she would say so herself!

Sirius stepped forward, "Two words Davina: Cedrella and Lysandra Potter..." She stood up and went to the doors and closed them. They never had before; it looked… foreign with them closed like that. There was a small gap in the doors, in case they made pained noises as they woke up. They still had a few hours 

The spell that had been cast caused them to forget, yes, but not stay asleep. The vampires generally woke at the same time, all unaware what happened.

…"Lysandra Potter." Sirius told her, she glanced at Orion.

"Orion go and make sure they're alright, please." She asked, he whined and went to her, she knelt down and kissed his nose and she opened the door a little and let him inside. Orion was pleased to see them alright, but turned toward the doors to listen to his mistress speak. "What about them Sirius?" she asked. "We don't have time to jump through hoops. Get back to London and make sure that Liz, Jack, and the Boy are alright."

"You cousins are fine, Harry is doing well. Thanks for asking about your kin-." James snapped at her.

Somehow, Davina was able to keep her voice somewhat calm although she shook slightly and her hand twitched. "Don't you speak to me like that, I don't see you for two years and you come in here and attack my parents, my sisters, my brothers, and my husband. If they're hurt… beyond healing James-."

He stepped forward, "Don't you dare threaten me, I am your father and we are your family not these murderers."

"No, Peter Pettigrew, Tom Riddle, Fenir Grayback… they are murderers. These people here are saints. Do you know they'll most anything for each other and ask for not a whole hell of a lot in return?"

"Do not _praise_ them Davina, they aren't your family-."

"They have been for the last two years, almost three- in August Remus," she said silently. "I love them more then I ever had to you and Lily, and the Boy. We get along and actually can talk to each other without feeling left out. When we the last time we've talked, James. Before I left of course," she asked. 

James swallowed and said nothing to her, she was right of course. They never really spent time together as a family. Apparently, according her his first and only daughter… she has with the vampric family. He envied the Cullens and wanted them dead for stealing two precious years from him with her. James was in his black robes with his initials sewn into them probably. Sirius Black has on his jeans and shirt that hung off his body that would make a model jealous; he probably stopped eating a few months ago. Remus was as thing as ever and looked just as sick, his hair was its usual old-man-gray and he looked tired. All three stood facing her, all three looked alone and like they wanted to hug her 'hello'. 

Davina would never let them. 

Finally James sighed, "There's nothing to hate me for Davina, and I love you and your brother equally. I always have," she laughed hollowly at him, a sarcastic laugh.

"If that's what you must tell yourself to help you sleep. Then yes James please continues saying that, little bit." She whispered smirking at him in a way that would make Dracula fall in love with her. "Ever since you found out I was in Slytherin House at school, you and Lily could never look at me the same. You couldn't stand that I was different and like the others. Completely different and in a way that made you afraid I'd turn against you three." She paused, Dee was talking quickly. "Cedrella and Lysandra are lucky they never had to the honour of actually knowing you. If they were still alive, they'd probably be in Slytherin with me. Then what would you do, disown all three of us? They were my sisters and they were murdered by Fenir the same night I was turned into a werewolf and you never even _cried_ at the funeral, James. You and Lily stood there watching as they were lowered down into the damn ground and turned me away and picked up the brat and we walked away…. The night I was at their burial site with Remus here and he said nothing we stood right there, not as far as I am to you now, James and he said nothing. They were murdered by Fenir and you didn't do a damn thing about it."

"They were children-."

"That's no excuse James, we were triplets turned to just Me within seconds. How did you manage to tell their mum that their throats were ripped from, Elle's arm was laying ten feet away from her and Lissy's-." she paused to choke back tears and a threat of rage; she wanted to break something. "We were so little James and you did nothing I knew then like I know now you were able to do something about it. The world heard of the attack and the Ministry covered it up saying it was a public stunt." Her voice cracked telling Arubey she was doing all she could not to start sobbing. 

Remus spoke before she could continue, "Come on Davina, we'll talk about your sisters when we get home. Let's go and we'll get there soon enough."

"No I am not leaving my family or my husband-."

"You are seventeen years old-."

"Sirius and Jackie married the summer they turned _eighteen_. I a year younger."

"That's different."

"Why? Because it was years ago you were young and foolish stupid and irresponsible?" she snapped. 

Sirius stepped toward her, but she stepped back, "I love Jackie still Dee," Sirius promised her.

She said as if she wasn't convinced "Yeah I know," she paused. "Alice can see things, you should know that somehow Lizzie is taken by Riddle and used as bait for the Boy. You should know that Bellatrix finally gets to kill you with the Killing Curse Sirius," they stared at each other.

"A vampric Seer?" Remus asked unsure if she was lying or not. 

She nodded, "Carlisle's a world-pronounced doctor, Edward can read minds and Jasper is really great when it comes to calming human emotions- I've never really fully understood it." She admitted.

"The rest of them, what about the one trying to kill you-."

"They were under a spell and not responsible for their actions, you however are. I never asked you to come here James-."

"Stop calling me by my name and call me 'dad'." He begged.

She stared at him, "You don't deserve to be called such a thing. Weren't you the reasonable one, well back in school you were. Kind nonetheless, a complete show-off? Smart and able to actually do something on the field."

"You should see your brother play the game, he's just like me." James said proudly.

"Get out," she snapped. 

"Wha-, Why, I was just talking about Harry, he's a hero at that school and a good kid. He misses you and expects you to finish the final year at school with him."

"I think about him, but don't miss him." she assured them, "Until Fenir is gone or dead I won't go back to London." she said and went over and opened the door for them, "Bye, James. Tell Lily what you want, I don't really care." Davina's voice was calmer and promised she wouldn't start crying out of nowhere. 

James stopped at her, "I want to see you other then in the company of vampires Davina-."

"No, you attacked them and could have gotten someone killed. Orion!" she called, he came in and made sure they didn't cause trouble as Remus stepped outside. "What Remus?"

"I'm a werewolf like you, Dee, we can help each other."

"My father helps me a great deal with it, I can control and I have for awhile." She told him, he sighed. "I'm sorry; I just won't go back while Fenir is there. He's the only fear I have Remus," he nodded. 

"I understand, but really… Harry misses his sister and has so much to tell you. Jackson and Elizabeth have grown more then we could ever imagine. I suppose you and Liz would get along very well indeed."

Mrs. Karew nodded, "I'm married, a werewolf, and living with my family of vampires," she smiled, "I love it here Remus. I don't have to hide what I am with them," she told him. Remus smiled back and hugged her. James was angry he didn't to hug her and turned and left with a _pop_ Sirius and Remus turned back to her. "Yes Remus?" she asked.

"The memory shield we put up to keep the secrets from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, do you think it's safe to take them down now. This mind reader vampire friend of yours will be free to access your memories of course." 

She swallowed hard this time, "Do it. After today, I need to tell them about you after what you did to them." She muttered, "Doesn't matter now." She smiled a little and went to James and he gasped when she hugged him, "I have missed you and mum," she whispered. "Tell her what you want," she said again. "Just make sure she knows that I love her too and I'm… happy here." She said, James looked up at his best friends and put his arms around his daughter and hugged her back. 

"Cedrella and Lysandra would be so proud of their littlest sister," he told her proudly. "I know I am, and so will your… mother." He said and kissed the top of her head and let her go finally. "Elle and Lissy died but they died happy and with you that night." He looked down at her, he was frowning. Wishing he would stop talking and just leave so she could go back inside. "Elle was the eldest of my children, Lissy was the loudest, and you were the most ignored for five years. After my sister-." He glanced at Sirius he frowned and looked away. "Was killed… it was hard to deal Davina, with her being gone. She was stronger then me, so much stronger. Elle and Lissy wanted to leave for awhile after Jackie died, going to live with your mother's parents is something we agreed too- you stayed because you needed to be part of it all. Cedrella and Lysandra were named after family members I didn't exactly look up too, but I know they would have made the first to bare the name, very proud. Phineas was a terrible teacher, but we're lucky to call him our grandfather Davina, we're very lucky."

"What about the eldest Gage brother, am I still-?"

"No, if you're married already the betrothal is off. Narcissa wanted you and him to marry for her own Pure Blooded beliefs and reasons. Lily and I would, honestly, rather you dead then go through that mess with Eddy Gage." He said, she nodded. "Get inside and make sure they're alright. Tell them I'm sorry we attacked without thinking. I swear I thought they had kidnapped you and when I found out the Ministry found you finally I was so angry I was ready to do most anything to get you back to me and the Flower." She nodded so he knew she understood. "When I saw him trying to bite you, Davina- the father of the only daughter I have left, took over and…."

"James, it's alright. I'll tell them everything they want to know when they get up. For now I'll let them sleep and explain later," she smiled. He nodded, "I'll introduce you to them in a few months, okay dad-er James." She corrected slowly, he knew she didn't want too, but did out of anger she still had left over from her childhood and when they attacked. "Sirius," she said. "Alice's Sight hasn't failed her yet; make sure my younger cousins and your Godson doesn't get killed. Got it?" he nodded, "Do not let my aunt's death go," it didn't make much sense to Arubey, but it did to Sirius because he saw a tear form, but it was blinked back. He wondered how wonderful this Jackie was back then. Who she was and what she accomplished. 

"Coming back to see us soon?" he asked.

"When Fenir is dead I will, if I see him I might kill him myself Sirius." She told him honestly. 

"Wouldn't blame you if you did."

She shrugged and muttered, "But I would." She stepped back as they stepped closer. "By the way, Peter called me last night, is he really with the Dark Lord?" they nodded.

All three looked angry and sad at the same time, "Poor Peter, we should have treated him better." She already knew the answer to her question but Davina needed it to be confirmed by them. They knew best, "Peter was a rat and still is a rat Davina, if you see one around. Kill it; don't have mercy or guilt for the bastard. Remember his deception got many killed, including the thirteen and your aunt." Sirius got a small nod out of her before they disappeared. 

"I haven't forgotten," she whispered and waited another minute before going back inside. "Orion get out of there let them rest; the spell shouldn't… whatever." She muttered and closed her eyes tightly as she went upstairs to her room. 

Orion barked sharply, she looked down at him. She opened her eyes and asked what he wanted, _come with me_. He asked of her.

She shook her head, "Orion, no. I should- what would you do Orion?" Davina asked him, he whined and hung him tongue from his mouth as he barked again toward the living room. She gripped the railing tightly but didn't move downward. Instead she went up a step, "Orion, don't look at me like that. Let them rest for a while." She muttered and finished going upstairs. 

In her room, Davina finished some homework, daydreamed of her brother and cousins; she was close to going back to London today. That scared her as much as Fenir- nonetheless, she probably could have convinced Arubey to go back with her for a week or two too meet her family if Fenir was gone. She couldn't face him unless if he was dead and gone forever. 

Davina Karew knew that when her husband, parents, and brothers and sisters woke up; she'd have to tell them the truth about everything. That scared her as much as returning to London and seeing Fenir again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Davina went down the stairs to see how her family had been doing and now it was late enough where they should be awake. She was ready to tell them everything they wanted to know- she was shaky as she descended down the stairs and saw the doors open.

"Orion, come out of there- oh," she muttered as Arubey came from the room with Orion behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Who were they?"

"Misunderstanding, you should rest for awhile-."

"Dee." He wanted to hear it from her and only her.

She sighed and crossed her arms loosely, "James, my father, Sirius my uncle, and Remus my Godfather- they attacked you because they thought you were hurting me." Davina told him and moved her hair out of the way, Arubey rushed her, "Arubey-!" she gasped.

"I bit you."

"Barely, I'm fine- I'm still me."

"I could have killed you Davina, what about when we snapped out of it and your dead? When then?"

"What do you mean 'what then', that isn't happening." She smiled and touched his face, "If something like this happens again, you, my mom and dad, and my brothers and sisters are priority number one. I'll make sure the big bag wizards don't hurt you, I promise." She said and he hugged her, he kissed the neck wounds he created and walked her into the room where the others were supposed to be unconscious. Esme was smiling; Davina sighed and ran to her mother who took her tightly. Carlisle pressed his hand to the back of her head and she moved to him.

"Are you going back to London?" Emmett asked as he took her from his parents. She shook her head, "What about your cousins and brother?"

"They need me, they'll call for me- then I'll go, but we need to take of things here first." She said when Rosalie took her hand and Alice took her other hand.

Arubey asked about Peter, "What about that guy, Peter- why did he want you to spy for his… master or whatever?"

Davina took a moment to answer, "Because, I was in… it's hard to explain-."

"We have time." Esme promised, "But if you want to wait, we can- right?" they all had no choice but to nod. Davina sighed with relief, talking about her past was easy now, but she wasn't in the mood for it.

Edward then announced, "We should go hunt anyway- Arubey you should join us. Davina will you by fine alone for a day or two?"

"Of course, Orion will be here." She said and they left to get ready- Arubey didn't move. "Arubey you need to go hunt, if you don't…" he hugged her lightly and she kissed him like he had last night. "Calm down," he whispered.

"No, you could have been hurt; what if something happened to you- I was taken by my father and you died. If something to any of you…." He took her by the shoulders, "Arubey I love you, I love my mom, dad, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Orion too much to loose you for some stupid lie I told. Esme and Carlisle, never would have taken me in if I hadn't lied about James and Lily being dead. I would be responsible for your deaths'." She whispered. He shook his head, "I want you to be mad at me, feel betrayed, yell, hit- a wall or something." He smiled and kissed her instead.

"Davina," he said when he was finished kissing her roughly. "I would never hit- a wall, yell or anything to you. I love you and I married you to prove to you that I did- When I get back, we'll be done with school for the year and I'll take you on a vacation to Paris or something. Somewhere really far away from here; we'll even go to Dublin if you want too," she cried as she smiled. He used the pads of his thumbs and whipped the tears off her skin and he kissed her lightly, Dee grabbed his shirt and pulled Arubey closer to her. He stepped closer and Mrs. Karew moved her hands up around his neck and he put his around her waist….

Esme watched as Carlisle paced in their bedroom, "If you want to, then go down there, tell Arubey what you want to do and we'll stay out of your way."

Carlisle grumbled something but she chose to ignore it, "Esme, it's not that easy- Davina will fight me."

They turned when Alice spoke, "Nope. She won't-."

"You saw me killing and turning her?"

She frowned, "I saw Arubey turning her tomorrow night. He comes back before we do, he'll take her to Paris first; he'll turn her there." Alice told them.

"How romantic," Esme smiled. Carlisle grumbled again, "You want to change her Carlisle?" Esme gasped, "You really are her father aren't you; did you want to tell me something?" Carlisle growled playfully and chased her around the room; Alice laughed and clapped her hands like a school girl watcher mom and dad. Carlisle grabbed Esme around the waist and she laughed loudly as he picked her up like new bride and she wrapped her arms around his neck best she could. He raised her higher and he kissed her.

Alice smiled and gasped herself when Jasper came up behind her and kissed her neck.

Edward wondered what Bella was doing and followed his parents and family from the house as they went to go hunting for the weekend.

* * *

Arubey and Davina walked the path from the Eiffel Tower, they had made love on the highest level they could get too and now they were ready to go back to the hotel. She kept her arm around his back and his was resting on her shoulders.

"Why do you love me?" she asked him suddenly. He chuckled and picked her up, she laughed as he kissed her like he had ten minutes ago.

Arubey moved her so she was on his back- her legs wrapped around his waist, "I love you because I can."

"Just the answer I expected," she admitted and she slid down from his back. She turned him back around toward her. Her low cut shirt captivated him, his tight shirt made her want to touch him. He put his hands to her shoulders- Dee's fingers found the skin of his stomach and they ran up his shirt and he kissed her.

He smiled as he asked, "Why do you love me Davina?"

She bit her tongue, smiling and said, "Because I do, I love you because I need you." She said and he moved his hands down and brought her hands back from under his shirt; Arubey asked if she was tired. "No, I'm ready for anything you throw at me." she said and turned so she leaned against him. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "This was the best idea you've come up with yet I think."

"Really?" she nodded, "why?"

"I never expected to come to Paris," she said using the French accent. "Don't you love it here Arubey?"

He shrugged, "I lived here fifty years ago for a couple months. I know a lot of the restaurants and back allies, good hunting grounds." He teased her with the last part; she giggled and turned toward the water that ran past the Tower. "I remember this French woman; she was a little too polite. Don't worry- she wasn't my type; she was taller then me." Davina laughed, he chuckled and waited as she calmed down from laughing and he kissed her neck over the two wounds he gave her three days ago. She wrapped her arm up and around him and he turned her so she was against the railing.

She whispered, "Can we go back to our room?"

"What about our nightly walk?"

"We're here for another night- we will then. This is our honeymoon," she smiled. "You're 5043, I'm only what seventeen? Out of all the girls in the world, you picked me- out of the history you've been here; here we are together. I love you more then anything, my mum and dad don't come close and my brother is one of the most annoying kids in the world but he's a sweetie. I love him too… you're mine."

"I'm yours."

"Yep," she smiled and he kissed her. "Take me back to our room," she whispered and he grinned and they went back to the hotel room.

* * *

Davina lay under the cotton sheets…. Her elegant form lay under the sheet, Arubey lay on his side, his arm up to keep half his body up. His hand ran along her shoulder, down her side, over her entire length until he couldn't reach anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Karew had made love most of the night when they had returned to their room. Her spine faced him and she was beautiful- he was supposed to have turned her last night, but he never found the right time. Between the Eiffel Tower, the walk and talking, and then the returning to their hotel room, and undressing right away and the kissing and touching. It was hard to work in with everything else. He moved up adjacent to her and pressed his lips against her neck; she stimulated slightly but didn't rouse.

He wrapped his arm around her; under her chest- he dug his fingers under her and bit into her neck. He was carful not to leave any blood on the white sheets…..

* * *

Arubey waited out the day and when she did wake later that night, she was dressed and laying comfortably on the sheets. Her neck had been cleaned and she smelled lilacs somewhere. She turned around to see a bundle of lilac flowers waiting for her; she grinned and took them carefully and smelled them. Arubey came in from his short walk. She was walking around, in a white robe. She had showered and washed up first before doing anything else. The lilacs were set up in a vase. Steam poured into their room from the bathroom, he waited for her appear first. She smiled at him and he went to her when she gave him her angelic smile.

"Aren't you upset with me?"

"I've been dreaming of you turning me for the last few days, I was prepared for it." She told him and he walked her backwards against a wall. Arubey moved his hand into the bathrobe and felt her tighter skin; it was cold even after emerging from a steam bathroom and shower. He felt her breasts and put one hand on either side of her and lifted her up until she was sitting on his propped up leg. He pressed his torso against hers and kissed her, his hands squeezed her thighs from underneath her and Dee kept kissing him as he kept her pinned between him and the wall as he undressed himself best he could. She giggled and took over for him.

He set her down as he slipped his fingers on her shoulders and slid the robe off her body and before it fell to the floor they were in bed again.

* * *

Bella spent her summer at the Cullen's and waiting for Victoria to be founded and destroyed. Esme and Carlisle spent the summer waiting for the school to start so they could spend five hours going over permission slips and signing forms and shit like that, it was Davina's senior year. Edward and the siblings spent the summer, hunting, 'camping' and trying to spend their summer the way they only knew how: together. Davina spent a lot of time with Bella- Edward and Arubey noticed.

Davina was at Wolfram & Hart; Davina had decided not to train Bella with magic since she was a little clumsier then she expected. They settled with learning about the vampires they were in love with and Davina treated Bella like a sister. Honestly, Alice was jealous.

Rosalie and Emmett were on their own 'honeymoon' to Greece this time. Orion and Davina went out most every night to go run. Charlus had gone somewhere when Arubey went to see him once afternoon- Charlus didn't want to be in contact with the vampires. Davina's birthday came and past quietly and she sighed gratefully when she woke up and saw that no one had left anything. She was happy all day, her brother sent a card but that was it. Then that night she got a letter someone she didn't know. He called himself Aro; from research she found that he was part of some vampric royalty group. She went to Italy to speak with him and they called themselves the Vera for short, so that's what she called them- the Vera. She called Arubey that night and said she had to stay another couple days. He wasn't pleased but he didn't say that- she just heard it in his voice. Aro, Caius, and Marcus spoke to her about being a vampire and the relationship between vampires and werewolves.

Aro asked what she wanted to do, "Aro, I can't ask anything from you- you have nothing I want."

"Protection for your family in London…" she heard Marcus say.

"How do you know about that?"

They laughed silently, Jane giggled from behind. "We know everything about it, the war you have in London and war in Los Angeles. Your human friend, Isabella should be turned into a vampire soon- is she afraid."

Davina shrugged uncomfortably, "She's human that's for sure- no one wants to die Jane. I never wanted to be a werewolf, but being a wolf caused me to find the Cullens, Arubey and being turned into a vampire too. She just needs to understand that this will caused some other things to happen. Some good… some not so- good. Bella's acting like any other human- Alice sees her becoming a vampire. Edward will turn her- they have a deal in place."

"We can't have humans know of our existence."

"But if that's what you believe then half of Europe will have to be killed- all of my family in London. Angel and Darla's son, Connor will then have to be killed and do you really think that Angel will let you do that?" she asked them.

They were silent for awhile, as Davina let them ponder that she told them about the humans they'd have to kill, she walked around for a while. As she spoke the group of human victims entered the other room and walked to their deaths. The Vera wouldn't care about killing a large group of humans, like her family, if they had no guilt about killing these tourist strangers. She turned back when Jane was finished thinking, Jane cleared her throat making Davina turn.

As Dee turned to face them, she doubled over in pain as the three leaders left to let Jane have fun. She kept her eyes closed and her fist clenched as Jane tortured her with her mind. Jane sang as she danced around Davina as she curled up in a small ball to forget the pain in her chest and arms. Her head hurt more then ever….

….

Arubey has spent the last week waiting for a signal of her return when they finally got a call from Angel saying that Davina was with him- Carlisle told the kids to meet him, Esme, and Arubey at Wolfram & hart when they found it possible. 'Bring Bella' by Davina's request.

Davina was sitting next to Connor, holding his hand tightly, "Don't worry- if they want you, they're going through me and Angel first." She told him as they entered.

"They are not touching my son," Angel growled making her jump.

He frowned when Arubey ran over, "When did- Dee?"

She held up her hand, "Don't worry, I heal fast- I promise. It barely hurts," she had a large gnash on her forearm, but it was bandaged up now and on her face was a large bruise. Carlisle entered next and went right to her, buts he asked him to calm down and not to worry- he tried but seeing his daughter like that hurt.

Edward growled when he saw his youngest sister, "what did they do?"

"It's nothing; Fenrir was waiting for me when I left Italy… I'm fine, I hurt him too." She assured them as they all entered the room, Rosa and Emmett were the only two missing- honeymoon still.

Arubey kissed her face lightly, she didn't flinch or cringe away, but he felt her hesitate to do anything back to him. She settled with holding his hand, "Why did you call this meeting Angel?"

He growled at the question, "You're vampric royalty wants to kill my son-."

"Bella too, ever since they heard of her, they've been convinced that she's trouble enough to not have round anymore." Davina told Edward, "I lied to them, I hope you know- I said you had a deal in place." She looked at Bella, "Sooner or later they will come here and see you still human, I think we should as soon as possible-."

Edward snarled, "Forget it Dee-."

"It's her life, not yours." Davina told her brother calmly- she was too tired to fight right now. Edward growled a last time, "Bella if you want to die, then you stay dead- but you think you could handle being a vampire, then I suggest you seriously consider becoming one within the next year."

"Next year?"

Davina nodded, "Edward?" she said to her brother, he glared her but his expression faltered when he saw the bruise on her face again. "Edward you have to make the decision if you want to turn her, or someone else. I will if I have too, I won't see you mope around for eternity because you were afraid," she told him.

Connor squeezed her hand, "What about me? Will I be turned into a vampire too?"

Angel shook his head, "over my dead body?"

"Well that's a stupid thing to say, you are technically dead." Davina muttered, Angel glanced at her but understood her point. "Connor when Angel is ready to see you like him, then you'll be turned."

"Which will be never," he snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So if he was poisoned right, now you wouldn't turn him to save his life? What about you Edward, if Bella was poisoned could you change her?" she asked him.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Davina looked at her father, "Dee, I think we need to discuss this."

"They're coming in less then a year, I know it seems like we have a lot of time, but we don't."

Arubey was worried, Davina never spoke like this; he kissed her temple. "What else happened while in Italy?"

In her normal tone she said, "Nothing- I went, got attacked, and now I'm here- I'm perfectly fine."

"Something happened," he mumbled.

The door opened, and she ignored the person who entered- it was a greasy hair man in black robes. He was pale enough to be a vampire, but he was human. "Everything's going to be- alright, yeah, alright." She muttered and sat back in her chair. She let go of Connors hand, he held it to his chest, "Sorry Connor- why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm fine," he promised but Davina spoke with him in an undertone.

Edward looked at Bella, "Bella I don't want you to be damned like us."

"You're not damned, you're gifted." She corrected making Davina smile, she winced this time because of the bruise.

Angel called in Harmony, "Can you bring in some ice-."

"No, I'm fine. Angel, please don't; I feel fine." She assured him and he grumbled that she was being a child, "I am a child," she told him. He said something else, but she chose to ignore it this time.

Connor looked at Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen, if my life is in danger like Bella's, then I want to be one too-."

"Connor."

"Dad stop, it's my life, not yours."

"By ending your life, then you wont have one anymore- what then? I'm not going to help you get over the urges of wanting to feed." He snapped at his boy.

Connor looked at Angel, then to Davina. She was surprised when he brought her into it, "Dee's never killed anyone and she was turned by Arubey Karew!"

"Humph," they heard the pale human mutter.

Arubey growled, Davina put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't get involved, Professor Snape?" she muttered and stood up, she went to him and they left the room. Arubey growled when he saw she walked with a very slight limp- Carlisle noticed too.

"What did he do to her?" Alice asked Arubey, he shrugged. "Can you hear what they're talking about?"

"Some kids named, Elsa and Liam." Edward said before Arubey could answer- the vampress and man came back into the room.

"Father," she muttered.

Carlisle and Esme stood up, "You're leaving- aren't you."

She shook her head, "No-. I mean, I am but I'll be back-."

"In a year or three."

"Three years, that's so far away and why."

"She's the next in line to take care of the offspring-." She hit Snape hard enough to make him gasp out, "well they are?"

"James would kill if he heard you say that about his son and daughter."

"You should hear what people say about Harry and yourself."

"Why my mother ever called you her friend, I'll never know," she muttered and he took out his wand, but she grabbed it and threw it into a corner and clamped her hand around his neck. Carlisle was at her side within seconds.

He whispered in her ear, "Davina, this isn't you. You know that, let him go sweetie." She held onto him tighter, he turned blue. Arubey took her hand from his neck and pried her fingers from around him, he right away had to lean against something and he coughed and spattered as he tried to breath regularly.

"Damn you Potter, no wonder why you all beat up- you couldn't even kill me."

"That can be arraigned Snape-," she went to jump him but Arubey grabbed her around the waist in time.

"Dee, stop it." He snapped and took her to the other end of the room.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance Severus- you were on of them- once you're one… you will be forever. Albus is blind when it comes to you!" she yelled at him. He frowned.

"Dumbledore trusts me," he snapped.

She growled at him, but Arubey held her against a wall and kept her vision from anyone else but him. "Shh, it's alright, I'm right here- do you want to go on a walk or something Dee? Just you and me-," she growled when he made a face at her.

"Do you want me to take out your eyes Snape, I can use them a potion if you like. You taught me well," she sneered.

He bared his teeth at her and Carlisle growled, "Stop it! Both of you- why are you here?"

"Her parents had been killed two days ago- in her mother's will… she's in charge of everything- Albus agreed. Including her new brother and sister-."

"Find someone else, Sirius and Remus will be better at raising them- they have the experience that I don't." she told him from the opposite end of the room.

Esme stood up, "I can help you Davina, how old are they- do you have a photo?" she asked excited.

Davina frowned and handed it to Arubey and he took it to her as he looked at it. They all gathered around, her mother held both the kids. They were only a few weeks old and still very small. Both had dark hair- as Davina watched them smile and compare them to Lily's face and to Dee's, she slid down the wall. Bella went over to her and hugged her. James and Lily were dead and she was named Godmother to both her youngest two siblings, Sirius and Remus would take care of Harry- Esme wanted to have the babies live with them. They were twins, only a few seconds in difference; 27th July. Connor went over to Bella and Dee too; he took her hand and held it loosely in his grasp.

He wore a silly grin on his face; he looked just like Angel, but with Darla's hair. "Are you going to bring them here?"

"No-."

"What?" she looked over at Esme.

Davina sighed and Bella helped her up, "Mom, if I take them away from my uncle and own Godfather-they'll…"

Carlisle smiled, "Just as safe here than there. Esme and I already decided, we can go to London tomorrow and get them.

"The Order will agree with you," Snape muttered. Davina went to her husband.

"Do you mind if-."

"Not at all," he said before she could finish. "Having them around will be fin," he smiled. He looked at Edward, Alice, and Jasper, "How do you feel about being uncles and an aunt?"

They grinned and so did Bella as Edward kissed her temple, "I'll go make the arraignments. I'll expect you by night tomorrow- our time, not yours." Snape added.

"Duh, filthy idiot."

"Don't mess up Potter-."

Arubey growled, but Davina answered, "Don't get in my way and if you betray Dumbledore, I swear I will kill you."

"Count on it." He grumbled and left.

THE END

_I know it says 'THE END' but really I can continue this story but since the story setting will move to London, the rest will take place in the BOOK- HARRY POTTER category. However, I won't unless if I get __reviews__ on this story and __requests__ for it to be finished. For now this story is finished and laid to rest._

_Thank You for reading and I love that you were reading it at all- I was unsure if it would be good enough and I'm pleased to be proven wrong. I'm sorry it's taken so long to put up the 'final chapter'. _

_TWILIGHT movie hits theatres 12-12-08!  
__BREAKING DAWN, book 4 hits stores 8-2-08!_

_Thanks again for the support_

_-KG_


End file.
